


TomCat 3

by Snowy38



Series: Thief Louis [3]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fashion Harry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Jewels, London, Only Minor, Royal Security Correspondent Louis, Scottish, The Queen - Freeform, The Queen's soldiers, Theft, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy38/pseuds/Snowy38
Summary: Louis knew not to even try risking what they had for his work again. But this job was different. It really was. It wasn't a high-octane risk like his other work, but it was still something that would feed his inner need to be involved in something clandestine.He realised though, that relationships, engagements, only worked because of compromise. Because of sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All  
> Please note that Callum's character is Scottish therefore his speech is written in his accent so may look weird at first.  
> Thank you all for your incredible support, you know who you are ;)  
> Ang

 

"I've been headhunted..."

 

Louis was sitting opposite Harry at the breakfast island, fiddling with the pastries on his plate while Harry was in the middle of lifting a spoonful of cereal to his mouth.

 

"You've been what?" Harry asked after a moment of awkward silence and the replacement of his spoon into his bowl.

 

Louis cleared his throat, knitting his fingers together to distract his nerves.

 

"Headhunted," Louis repeated. "You know when you get recruited by another company for your exceptional skill-"

 

"Yeah, I know," Harry cut him off, a bit tersely.

 

His voice was still deep and slow with remnants of sleep, he was soft and drowsy in the hazy morning light up until two minutes ago when his shoulders set tensely and his back went rod-like.

 

"So, uh...do you want to know by who?" Louis arched a brow, his voice a breathy fail at humour.

 

"Not really," Harry replied, sitting up straight to sink into the low-backed stool, arms folding across his middle as his plush lips pressed together in a thin line.

 

His brows furrowed together and Louis knew even telling Harry about this development in his career was going to be a battle. And he hadn't even decided if he was going to take the job yet.

 

He blinked a couple of times and really looked at Harry, at the way he scraped his lip with his teeth, the way his eyes fixed to the table and refused to meet his. He remembered Mexico and how they'd both come out of it a little bit damaged, a bit rough around the edges and not quite as in sync as before.

 

Louis knew not to even try risking what they had for his work again. But this job was different. It really was. It wasn't a high-octane risk like his other work, but it was still something that would feed his inner need to be involved in something clandestine.

 

He realised though, that relationships, _engagements_ , only worked because of compromise. Because of sacrifice.

 

Harry was now at the helm of a growing fashion empire which he invested in with the money he and Louis got paid by the American Government for their 'personal losses' on the mission. Apparently Niall's dresses had become popular since Harry chose to wear them to every charity function he attended and; no longer afraid of the media exposure, Harry was almost advertising himself to the world. Louis hadn't thought he'd ever get there he'd been so afraid of being seen and being known because of the guerrillas that Louis had worried himself sick over it.

 

When Harry had noticed how thin Louis was getting they'd had a frank and jarring discussion over it in which Louis had promised to take a step back from the secret mission work again. He'd promised to let Harry have his moment to shine.

 

Louis knew it wasn't just a one-thing deal. He had to keep sacrificing his desires in order for Harry to have his. He owed him that much. It still hurt though, somehow. Not even being able to _talk_ about it. To tell Harry excitedly what he'd been offered. Even if he was to say no to it immediately, he still wanted Harry to hear.

 

He swallowed, letting out a tiny breath slowly so that it didn't sound like a sigh.

 

"Okay...uh, it doesn't matter," Louis pasted on a quick smile with a shake of his head, stuffing some pastry into his mouth to chew. "It's not important I wasn't going to take it anyway it was just...you know," he tapered off quietly, licking his fingers clean.

 

He twisted on the stool, slipping off and swiping his plate to carry to the sink. He carefully slid his leftover food in the bin so Harry wouldn't see.

 

"I better get going anyway," Louis added. "The kids want me to read them some more of the James Bond books they've got," he added of the charity he'd endorsed following Liam's death a year ago.

 

"Louis," Harry called him with a low question in his voice as Louis turned on the faucet to rinse his plate.

 

"I'll try and get home early so we can try that home-made pizza thing you wanted to do for dinner," Louis added as he wiped his hands and headed for the front door.

 

"Lou?" Harry leaned back in his chair with a frown and then hopped off it when Louis didn't turn back, instead jamming his feet into his work shoes.

 

He'd already dressed in a white shirt and tight grey slacks for the day ahead.

 

He turned and reached to press a chaste kiss to Harry's cheek.

 

"See you tonight, beautiful..." He forced another smile before heading out, pulling the door shut behind him.

 

//

 

"What do you mean he wouldn't listen?"

 

Kamilah had her hands wrapped around a warm mug of tea while Louis nibbled on rich tea biscuits.

 

"I told him I'd been headhunted and asked him if he wanted to know who by," Louis repeated. "He said no," he added with a shrug.

 

Kamilah made a funny face.

 

"That doesn't sound like Harry."

 

Louis arched a brow, blowing gently across the top of his drink before sipping it, making a bitter face when it stung a little from being too hot still.

 

"No," he sighed then, relieved he could finally let his true emotions out. "I think he probably just thinks it's going to involve some kind of risk and...well, I can't blame him, you know? Anything I do kind of does," he conceded.

 

"This isn't just a job offer, Louis," Kamilah reminded him. "The Queen of England asked for you personally...half of the reason she wants you is because you're in a stable, loving relationship," his colleague pointed out.

 

"Yeah," Louis chucked out an ironic huff of air. "Half media-figure, half guard to the Crown jewels..."

 

"She has guards already," Kamilah reminded. "You were specifically sought out for your ability to identify the enemy and trick them to protect important artefacts."

 

"It's probably the tricking part that Harry wouldn't like," Louis offered.

 

"He didn't even let you explain it to him, though. You're only being placed at Buckingham Palace for two weeks while the German Monarchy ship the remains of the British Crown property back to the UK to display at The Tower of London..."

 

"And being shown publicly as being involved in the project to deter any potential plots," Louis added.

 

"Harry's a public figure himself," Kamilah argued. "What's the difference?"

 

Louis could spend a long time counting out the differences from Harry's perspective but he felt it best not to since his friend and colleague was already defensive over his job offer and Harry's reaction. He knew she wouldn't be objective about this but then he kind of wanted someone to be on his side for once.

 

Was he really a bad person for wanting this job? For helping to protect the British Crown Jewels? If he didn't take the job, who would? And how would he live with himself if the exercise failed with another less qualified person in charge?

 

"Once my face is known my security work becomes known worldwide," Louis pointed out. "Any job I take I'll always be an obvious target...especially after Mexico," he added, to which Kamilah bowed her head respectfully.

 

"You're right," she murmured thoughtfully. "Of course, you're right...you'll be known everywhere and you can't just do a little job here and there anymore..."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"But," she added, lifting her face again, her long hair swishing behind her in a high ponytail. "You might also get offered a permanent job at the Palace...or more public security placements...imagine the possibilities!"

 

Louis bit into his lower lip to temper his grin. California might be his home but _London_... He could imagine bringing up kids there who'd have British accents and a backdrop of old-fashioned buildings and grey skies. When they came home they'd love the sunshine and blue skies he and Harry took for granted.

 

He smiled to himself with a wistful snort.

 

"It's not going to happen, Kam," Louis said softly, disappointment slicing down his chest.

 

"Hm," she side-eyed him. "I think you should at least make him listen. Even if you've decided to say no...Harry would love the Royal treatment."

 

Louis nodded.

 

"I can't make him," Louis offered finally. "I already owe him so much."

 

Once he had moved away to get on with his day, he heard Kamilah murmur,

 

"Not your happiness, Louis. You don't owe him that."

 

 

//

 

"Harry?"

 

Louis hung up his jacket in the hallway and stepped into the house, smelling a vague cooking fragrance.

 

"In here!" the voice called from the kitchen.

 

Louis kicked off his shoes and headed through, tugging his shirt out from his trousers. His fingers found the buttons and started to undo them from the bottom up.

 

Harry's eyes fell on his hands as he walked into the kitchen, lifting to his face. His lips twitched.

 

"Getting naked so soon?" He teased.

 

Louis pursed his lips as a grin threatened.

 

"Maybe...want me to dance for you?" He asked back with a twinkle.

 

Harry's mouth moved into a softer smile as he huffed out a half-laugh. His breath seemed to hitch a bit, his now-hooded eyes darker as they flicked back to Louis almost reluctantly.

 

"I hope you have an undershirt on," he said lowly.

 

Louis wrangled his shirt off and smiled. He had a white vest on which he lifted to flash his belly button.

 

"Why, you scared my belly will cast a spell on you?"

 

Harry rolled his eyes. His fore-arms were dusted with flour while his gentle hands manipulated something which looked suspiciously like pizza-dough.

 

Louis rolled his hips, tucking the vest up around his ribs before lifting his arms to emulate belly-dancing.

 

"Is it working yet?" Louis asked, biting his lip against a giggle. "Are you smitten?"

 

Harry slammed the dough down on the counter and turned in a swift move, wrapping both of his floury arms around Louis' middle. His kiss landed warm and firm on Louis' lips, his tongue flicking out as Louis sighed into the embrace.

 

Before he could get too used to kissing Harry, he disappeared, slithering low on Louis' body where his arms hugged under his bum instead.

 

"Ha-" Louis reached out to curl his fingers into Harry's long hair. The moment Harry's lips pressed to the skin of his torso, he melted. "O-oh..."

 

"Hmm," Harry hummed while pressing further kisses to that skin, around his belly button, up to his ribs and low, by his trouser-band.

 

He was on his knees now and Louis was reminded to never joke about these things to his partner who would absolutely call him on it.

 

"I'm completely gone for you," Harry admitted, smiling against Louis' heated skin before arching a brow and scooping his tongue into the tiny hole in the centre of his belly.

 

"Job done," Louis murmured, trying to step back to break their position only Harry held on tightly and Louis flailed a bit, over-balancing.

 

Harry merely smirked and carefully tugged him down into the safety of his arms. Louis had no option but to haphazardly straddle his hips, high up on Harry's body. Harry's arms were still around him and his own clung to Harry's shoulders.

 

"You're a poisonous spider," Louis accused. "Trapping me in your web..."

 

"Wait, weren't you the one with the love-spell?" Harry mused. "In your belly button?"

 

"Then unhand me, villain," Louis challenged, brow lifted.

 

Harry leaned forward and kissed him until he went a bit softer.

 

"You're free to go, Mary-Jane," Harry teased.

 

Louis huffed out an indignant sound and made to move, Harry's hands helping him to stand.

 

"Why is this...ow-what..?" Louis untangled himself and pressed the heel of his hand to the front of his now-tight trousers with a little bashful smirk. "Guess I liked that more than I let on..."

 

Harry's growl was the only warning he got before he was being swept up and carried toward the bedroom.

 

//

 

"Will the pizza dough be ok?"

 

Louis traced lines gently down Harry's chest with his fingertips, ski-sloping off his pecs to land on the skin under them.

 

"Hmm," Harry squeezed him and placed a dry kiss into his hair. "At least it'll have risen by now..."

 

Louis chuckled. A lot of rising seemed to be occurring lately.

 

"I'll make the sauce?" He offered.

 

"Mm-hmm," Harry hummed into his hair.

 

"You can do the toppings if you like..."

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Think I already did the topping..."

 

Louis groaned and splayed his hand against Harry's ribs.

 

"Awful joke..." he accused, kissing Harry's swollen lips.

 

Harry pouted.

 

"Awful?" He questioned.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"Mildly funny," he amended.

 

Harry smiled, a dimple appearing in his cheek.

 

"Yay, Louis loves me..."

 

"Of course I love you," Louis said, offended. He kissed him again. "Always, remember?"

 

"Still no wedding date," Harry replied airily.

 

And of _course_. It had been their absolute intention to get married the second they got back from Mexico but then Liam-

 

Louis swallowed.

 

Liam had died and Sophia was still in mourning. It had felt insensitive to plan their wedding when she'd lost the man she'd planned to marry. Of course, Sophia didn't want them to wait a second longer; she kept telling them that and--

 

Was that Harry's problem with the job offer? That Louis was even thinking about it before they'd...?

 

"I'll organise a private jet to take us to any city in the States this weekend," Louis stated very seriously. "You can invite two guests and we'll just wear something from our wardrobe."

 

Harry looked a bit affronted.

 

"I thought we decided on a big wedding?"

 

"We can still do that. A second more lavish celebration. But let's just get married, Harry," Louis encouraged. "Let's not waste any more time."

 

Harry sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, twining their fingers together on his chest.

 

"You think there's a free booking in Maui?" He asked softly.

 

Louis grinned, lifting their hands to kiss Harry's palm.

 

"I'll make it happen," he promised.

 

//

 

It was the next morning that Harry found the envelope stuffed in the side of their sock drawer, the paper ripped on the edges as if the envelope had been opened quickly, with excitement.

 

_Dear Mister Tomlinson,_

 

Harry frowned. Formal. Very formal.

 

_You are royally invited to attend a consultation with Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth П on the Twenty Sixth day of April, Two Thousand and Sixteen at two o'clock sharp._

_The consultation will require your review of a public security matter along with disclosure of your services and related fees. Please ensure you attend this meeting prepared for the above._

_In exchange for your presence you will be served afternoon tea and assigned precedence in one of the guest suites at Buckingham Palace._

_In advance gratitude of your attendance,_

_Yours faithfully,_

_HRM Queen Elizabeth._

 

Harry stood for a moment with the letter in his hand and let the words fall over him; trying to capture their meaning.

 

Was this the opportunity Louis had tried to tell him about? The job he'd been head-hunted for?

 

If so then Harry had failed him miserably. And Louis still wanted to marry him even though he'd cut Louis off from sharing his exciting news. Harry could still remember Louis' face the day he'd told him he didn't want to hear about it.

 

Harry's chest felt tight and painful.

 

He was being selfish about this. Mostly because he was afraid of losing Louis and partly because he'd never really forgiven him for going to Mexico and almost getting killed. It was still there, edging at the back of his mind; a silent threat to their happiness.

 

He had promised not to hold Louis back once upon a time. And Mexico had happened and so it was reasonable to want to. But Louis was his own person with his own decisions to make. Harry would hate it if Louis had ever refused to listen to him or consider an option before they made a decision together. He'd hate having that taken away from him.

 

He took a deep breath and sighed it out, tucking the letter into his pocket.

 

//

 

Louis found him at the breakfast island, letter spread out before him.

 

He'd just come back from a run; sweaty in his joggers and tee. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

 

"Haz?"

 

Harry swallowed, looking up.

 

"Is this the job?" Harry asked, lifting the letter. "The one you were headhunted for?"

 

Louis squinted, stepping closer until he recognised the double-lion letter head of the British Monarchy. He paused, his heart still beating hard from his exercise.

 

"Yeah," he nodded, lifting his chin in defiance. "Yeah, it is."

 

"The Queen of England?" Harry checked.

 

Louis nodded again.

 

"That's right."

 

"She wants you to present a security option?" Harry asked.

 

Louis chewed his lower lip, wondering how much to divulge.

 

"Apparently some historic pieces are being transported from Germany to London...they need a face for the operation, a public deterrent as such. Apparently my name instils fear in some potential threats," he joked lightly. "But you don't have to worry. I'm not taking it."

 

Harry frowned, pursing his lips.

 

"Have you already replied?"

 

Louis shook his head, catching his breath still.

 

"They're calling me on Friday."

 

Harry got up from the table, laying the letter down carefully before he came toward Louis. He ran a thumb gently over Louis' cheek, looking into his face with a pained expression.

 

"I should have let you tell me."

 

Louis dipped his chin, shaking his head with a wry smile.

 

"It doesn't matter now. I get it, Harry, okay?" He looked up, tilting his face into Harry's hand. "I get why you didn't want to hear about it."

 

Harry dropped his hand, curling it around Louis'.

 

"Can I shower with you?" He asked.

 

Louis smiled slowly.

 

"Think I can allow that," he accepted happily.

 

//

 

Louis was bent forward, hands against the shower wall weighted down by Harry's cupped over them while his feet were on the shower floor, parted wide. Harry pressed into his back, tight and close and they were both wet, water raining down on them and mingling among the lubricant as they fucked.

 

"Oh, Lou...so tight..." Harry thrusted hard, enjoyed the hot tightness he burrowed into.

 

Louis made a whimpered sound, pushing up onto his toes. Harry's arms wrapped around him and held him as he fucked up into him, a steady beating rhythm.

 

"Ah, ah..." Louis felt his toes slip off the shower floor. His body became weightless as Harry lifted him slightly to curl under him and thrust up harder, tighter within him.

 

Louis cried out at the angle; at the pleasure that cascaded his skin like an electric current running through the water. His thighs began to quiver so he curled his feet around behind him, looping over Harry's calves. He just became slave to Harry and he liked the feeling way too much.

 

"So perfect," Harry mumbled into his shoulder, biting there gently. "So pretty like this..."

 

Louis wished he could move just to kick Harry for that comment since Harry knew he hated being called pretty but Harry had two arms crossed over Louis' chest and his big body arched over him so it gave Louis very little power.

 

When Harry's hand brushed over his belly he tensed, unable to stop the advance of those digits but soon Harry's hand was upon him, stroking him slow and tight.

 

"D-don't you dare," Louis panted in warning, shaking now in Harry's arms.

 

Harry slowed right down, tucking Louis into the curve of his body and driving into him, hard, still, but with slow precision.

 

"Please," Louis tried to swipe at him, one hand sliding off the wet shower wall but the move threatened to over-balance them, Harry stumbling to catch them both and re-position them.

 

"Want me to bend you over the counter to finish this, Lou-bear?" Harry murmured into his ear.

 

Louis felt weak, his arms burned, his body was a shaking mess. He actually nodded his agreement to the suggestion, feeling that he couldn't possibly hold himself up any longer while Harry took him apart one thrust at a time.

 

Harry hummed happily and let Louis' feet touch the bottom of the shower in order for them to move. The shower was turned off as Louis tripped over the edge of the exit, tumbling onto the mat. He quickly pressed his front into a towel-covered space at the counter, body bending forward to rest his cheek on the soft material.

 

He felt Harry press up behind him, his hot rigid need pressed between his cheeks as Harry lubricated both himself and Louis again with two, quick fingers twisting into him.

 

"Wait," Louis grasped his wrist hard as Harry moved to slide his fingers away.

 

"Hm?" Harry stroked him gently inside, his hum a gentle question.

 

"I want both," Louis panted out, feeling a shameful blush scorching his cheeks for admitting such a thing. "Can you try with both?"

 

Harry was easing back into him quicker than Louis could take his next breath and he wasn't sure what he was expecting-build up maybe, a little uncertainty and inelegance? Harry's tip fit into him along with two digits but Louis didn't know how well he could stretch around all three as Harry went deeper.

 

"Please," he whispered as Harry took it very slow, a big hand around Louis' dick to help him relax.

 

"M'coming, Lou," Harry murmured against his ear, so close to him again, hard and hot behind him, in him. "M'coming to fill you up, nice and thick..."

 

Louis gasped at the feeling of Harry pushing in among his fingers, stretching his rim. It felt incredible. Like the best burn. Louis hadn't ever tried this before, hadn't been on the receiving end as often as he had with Harry and it was sinful the way Harry filled him, feeling so hot and tight within.

 

He could feel Harry's heartbeat and the way his knuckles pressed into his walls. He wriggled a bit and felt more than heard Harry's rumble of dissatisfaction against his back. Harry repositioned his fingers and slid himself in beside them, still not fully sheathed.

 

Louis clenched around him; little flutters followed that had Harry gasping for breath.

 

"Lou, oh fuck, Lou...that's so-"

 

"Come on," Louis begged tightly, tears squeezed from his eyes.

 

Harry got to a rhythm then, eased out and then sank back in, using his two spread fingers as runners for his dick. He hadn't sunk all the way in yet and Louis kept crying out and begging him to.

 

"Gotta go slow, babe," Harry told him softly, having worked up a quicker pace.

 

"Then go slow," Louis told him. "I want to feel all of you."

 

Harry let out a noise, half groan, half painful whine. He nudged Louis' knees apart and lifted his hips, taking his feet off the floor once more. Louis made a sound of despair but Harry crowded close to reassure him.

 

"Babe, trust me, I wont hurt you I promise, so beautiful Lou...so, so pretty..."

 

There was a big hand that stroked across his belly to accompany the words that were spoken and then Harry's hand spread him open, his knees pushing Louis' apart to allow him the room he needed and when he did find the right angle, the right mix of digits around his dick, Louis choked on how full it felt, how damn tight.

 

"Fuck you, f-fuck you," he panted quickly, breathless.

 

"Trying," Harry ground out, pushing his hips to force himself deeper, not the push-pull of a thrust, just a gentle screwing motion with a twist of his hips.

 

"Oh, that's good," Louis complimented, all a whisper. "So fucking good..."

 

"Gonna let me have a go one day?" Harry asked, driving into him again, slow and deep. "Gonna fuck me into the bed like this?"

 

Louis shouted his agreement, fisting around himself as his muscles tightened around Harry pre-emptively.

 

"Harry, please," he begged, not sure what he wanted or needed exactly.

 

Harry burrowed deep again, pushing Louis' toes off the floor with his forward motion and it made Louis whine and shiver again.

 

"Harry," he panted; an affirmation at every rock of Harry's hips, at the way his toes touch the ground when Harry pulls back a bit.

 

"So beautiful," Harry repeated, pressing his cheek into Louis' back as his body tightened instinctively. "Oh, Lou...oh-oh!"

 

Harry came hard then, unexpectedly. He gasped around his body's release, choking out pleased groans against Louis' skin.

 

Louis smiled into a whine as his own peak was realised, bringing them into satisfied completion together.

 

"Wanna hold you now," Harry stated, his digits slipping from Louis' ass to allow his arms to wrap around Louis' middle and hold him tight and close like a ragged teddy-bear.

 

Louis grasped the counter with unsteady hands.

 

"Okay," he let his hands release the slippery ceramic tiles. "Okay..."

 

If Harry carried him to the bedroom nobody needed to know.

 

//

 

"So I've been thinking..." Harry was curled up in Louis' arms, their legs tangled while Louis combed fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead lovingly while they talked.

 

"Hm?" Louis was too lax to form words.

 

"I think you should go to London. To do the presentation."

 

He stiffened at the mention of the job he so achingly badly wanted to take.

 

"No, it's okay, Haz," he assured. "I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it."

 

Harry sighed and twisted onto his back, flipping his body so he could prop on an elbow to look into Louis' face.

 

"I want you to go and pitch your idea. If they want you for the job then..." Harry took a deep breath. "Then I'll take a vacation and come with you."

 

Louis' eyes darted to him, as if checking Harry was telling the truth.

 

"You'd do that?"

 

Harry shrugged.

 

"I've always wanted to visit London and I love the Queen so..."

 

"I'm pretty sure they want me for the job," Louis said just to make sure Harry had thought this through.

 

If this was some kind of misconceived idea about letting Louis go for an interview thinking he wouldn't get the job, then Harry needed to be fully informed before he agreed to it.

 

"Why wouldn't they?" Harry smiled softly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

 

"And we'll still get married in Maui?" Louis checked furtively.

 

Harry bit his lip.

 

"I checked the beach place...they don't have enough time to get us registered...unless we do a quickie wedding in Vegas before we go to London then-"

 

Louis' eyes widened.

 

"You want to get married in London?"

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I bet they have a nice little register office somewhere we can make it official with us."

 

Louis gasped, his smile threatening to take over his face.

 

"We're doing this then? You're letting me go to London?"

 

Harry winced a bit at the phrase. It made him sound like an overbearing housewife. Maybe he _was_.

 

He nodded.

 

"We're doing this," he merely agreed in return.

 

Louis grinned and tackled him into a tight hug, kissing his mouth until they both softened, wrapping around each other as the day drew on.

 

"I love you," Louis whispered as Harry's eyes fluttered shut.

 

"I love you," Harry whispered back.

 

//

 

Louis went ahead of Harry to London to present his ideas for the security mission.

 

He'd been issued the detailed disclosure document surrounding the transportation of the jewels from the Neuschwanstein Castle in Bavaria near Fussen on the east side of the country. They would travel through France and deliver the cargo via ship to Dover.

 

Louis would be in charge of escorting the twelve armed guards to Dover to collect the treasure and accompanying the armoured van back to London where they planned to lock the jewels up at Buckingham Palace overnight before the second part of the move to the Tower of London.

 

They were going on display at the Tower indefinitely and so Louis would be called upon to divert any media attention away from the operation whilst it was in progress. He also needed to be there the week before the operation started so he could plan the progress of the jewels through Europe.

 

He had no major hands-on role in the operation but he was an expert on finding holes in the plan and he was there to tape those up and make the move water-tight and a fresh rush of excitement flushed through him at the idea of protecting the Queen's own treasure.

 

At the airport a limo greeted him, a stoic man in dark glasses shaking his hand and introducing himself as his driver, Mac.

 

When Louis got into the car he was surprised to find a second man sitting there, polite but not overly friendly.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson, I assume the flight was smooth?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Yeah, very," he nodded, fixing the crease in his trousers and straightening his jacket. He checked the knot of his tie while he was at it.

 

"I'm Rupert, I am your assigned aide for the trip," the man introduced.

 

"Nice to meet you," Louis stuck his hand out for the man to shake. "You can call me Louis."

 

"You seem to have a suitable wardrobe for appropriate dress while attending Her Royal Majesty," Rupert flicked his eyes over Louis quickly.

 

"Oh, my fiancé's a fashion guru," Louis explained quickly. "Although I chose this outfit myself," he added smartly.

 

Rupert nodded with a quiet hum.

 

"And when will your...uh... fiancé be joining us?"

 

"He's coming next week," Louis assured. "Just wanted to get the planning out of the way first."

 

"Of course, sir. We'll have a short respite once we reach the Palace and then the tea will be served in the front room overlooking the lawn. Her Majesty may wish to roam the gardens for some of the meeting if that suits?"

 

Louis grinned.

 

"Sounds great."

 

"We'll get you set up with the relevant access passes but unfortunately we've had to move your temporary guest accommodation to the gate house, away from the main building."

 

Louis' brows lifted.

 

"I'm cool with that. I appreciate the offer of a bed to be honest," he added softly.

 

"It's a free-standing building, somewhat of a cottage you might say. Plenty enough room for you and your...um...young man," Rupert finished.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"You royals got an issue with gays?" Louis wondered brightly.

 

Rupert blushed a bit.

 

"Not ordinarily but the Countess of Wessex is in attendance for a short period and we felt your stay would be more smooth if you had the privacy of your own residence."

 

"Ah I see," Louis nodded. "Like I said, it's cool."

 

"Alright then." Rupert nodded.

 

It was quiet for the journey to the Palace, leafy green turning into grey stone and heritage. Louis felt a quaint nostalgia creep up on him, like he had been here before, maybe in olden times when horses ran with carts among the narrow streets.

 

He nestled his head back into the seat and tilted his head to watch out of the window.

 

//

 

The security contingent were all seated in the front room as Louis got ready for his presentation. Rupert had taught him how to curtsey before Her Royal Majesty arrived and he glanced around at the twelve men carefully, assessing them each one by one.

 

None of them gave him a bad feeling which was good news. Another man arrived before the Queen, a Scottish fellow with a wide grin and a warmth Louis didn't expect as he was pulled into a manly hug.

 

"Ah there he is! The little devil they have'na told me about!"

 

Louis staggered a bit as he was let go.

 

"Ah'm Callum," the man introduced. "I'm the ex Sergeant-Major they employed to run this rabble across Europe..."

 

Louis managed a polite smile, struggling with the man's strong accent.

 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, professional cat-burglar and-"

 

"And super-hero by the sounds of it, aye," Callum nodded.

 

Louis shook his head with a chuckle, relaxing a bit. He'd been afraid the Queen's official guards would be wanting to test him, try and trip him up on his plan, even. But this man looked anything but cold. He was so far on the unprofessional side Louis felt a tiny surge of suspicion. Like Callum might just be testing him right now with an act to see if Louis would trust any fool he met.

 

He decided to apply caution to every one of the Queen's guards until he knew them better.

 

Rupert stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

 

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the second," he announced.

 

Louis stood ram-rod straight and felt an unyielding urge to salute. He managed a curtsey as Callum did the same, the regiment standing to salute the Queen as she set her gaze around the room.

 

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Thank you for your attendance. Shall we have some tea?"

 

Louis nodded with a swallow on a dry throat, glancing at Callum. The man winked at him and placed a hand in the middle of his back.

 

"Come and sit down young Tomlinson," he coached. "What shall we call ye then? Tommo?"

 

The Queen actually laughed, although it was quiet and polite.

 

"Sergeant Major I am quite sure the boy does not wish to be referred to in such vulgar terms for the entirety of the operation..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Actually ma'am it's my usual nickname. I'd be happy with whatever you or the Sergeant Major would prefer to address me with."

 

"Tomlinson," the Queen nodded in decision, flicking a look at Callum. "We shall refer to him as Tomlinson."

 

"Aye, Tommo," Callum laughed, landing his big hand on Louis' shoulder in an almost paternal way. "Remind me of my son you do," he added, explaining the reason behind Louis' assumption.

 

"Figured your son would be a big butch guy," Louis teased sipping from the tea cup he was presented with. He carefully balanced the saucer in his other hand.

 

Callum laughed heartily.

 

"No, he's a wee lad like you. Pretty too," Callum winked and-

 

What?

 

Louis frowned a bit, a blush rushing to his cheeks. Was Callum flirting? Surely not since he just said Louis reminded him of his son.

 

"Only my fiancé usually calls me that," Louis offered quietly, almost afraid to speak about Harry in the presence of Royalty.

 

"Ah, the young man with the fashion house and charity..." Elizabeth remembered. "I am so looking forward to meeting him, when is he arriving?"

 

Louis lifted his brows. It irked him a little that she knew so much about Harry when he was the man hired to do the security job. It had seemed sweet at first that they'd targeted him knowing about his relationship via the media coverage they'd inadvertently gained. Louis began to get a funny feeling under his skin, sort of like the feeling that he and Harry were being made into some kind of power couple.

 

He couldn't work out what that meant or what it had to do with the job but it worried him none the less.

 

"He'll be arriving next week, ma'am. If all goes well today," he added quickly.

 

She smiled benignly.

 

"I'm sure you are just what we are looking for young Tomlinson," she nodded.

 

A platter of cakes were brought around and Louis took one, delicately consuming it so as not to get crumbs anywhere. Even with a plate he was known to make a mess.

 

"Now..." Elizabeth brushed off her dress and sipped at her tea. "Would you like to start with your presentation?"

 

Louis took a deep breath and nodded, glancing at Callum.

 

"Go on then lad," he encouraged.

 

Louis began.

 

//

 

"So how come the Sergeant guy didn't present a plan?" Harry asked later on the phone.

 

They could have Skyped but it was early morning in California and Harry had woken up just to take Louis' call.

 

"They said he was too close to it. Like he's at the Queen's side all the time with the personal security detail." Louis explained.

 

"And she really mentioned me?" Harry checked again.

 

Louis laughed.

 

"She did. They gave us the gate house by the way...apparently they've got a relative staying who doesn't like gays..."

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

 

"Oh, I wanted to wear my best dress!" he teased.

 

Louis snorted.

 

"You should get Niall to make something. Think Queeny would love to see you swanning around in a gown..."

 

Harry's laugh petered out to a yawn.

 

"So it seems safe?" He asked then softly. "No rogue elements or chance of major attack?"

 

Louis shook his head with a hum, low enough to portray his sentiment that no, he didn't feel any danger was posed in the project.

 

"So, why do they need you?" Harry wondered. "Like, I get it to pay for your ideas but they're going to be reporting on you like you've become a royal figure from what you said..."

 

"I guess I'm just a distraction. Get someone in there who can charm the media into reporting on the right details."

 

"Okay," Harry yawned again. "If you think it sounds safe. Was there anyone nice there today?"

 

Louis smiled.

 

"The Sergeant guy was pretty cool. He knew about me and said I was like his son. He even called me pretty," Louis added.

 

"Weird," Harry mumbled, sounding mildly aggrieved. "Are you sure he wasn't hitting on you?"

 

"Nah," Louis smirked.

 

"Alright I'm going back to sleep," Harry said as a rough noise echoed down the line. Louis wondered if he was rubbing his eye cutely.

 

"Goodnight, my love," Louis murmured deliberately softly.

 

"G'night Lou-bear," Harry mumbled back.

 

 

//

 

 

Louis was woken the next morning by a loud banging at the door of the small gate house.

 

He rolled out of bed and opened the door with a groggy hand rubbing his eye, his hair a mess and only his pajama's saving his modesty. Lucky for him he felt a bit chilly last night in bed alone and he'd decided to use the warm fleece set that had been left out for him.

 

"Aye he's awake!" Came Callum's roaring tones as Louis squinted into the light surrounding the man's head.

 

"Just," Louis added quietly.

 

"Oh, ye not used to the British weather yet, son," Callum stepped inside and curled an arm around Louis' shoulder. "You'll soon adjust."

 

"Does lack of sunlight have major health implications?" Louis wondered then.

 

Callum laughed.

 

"Misery apparently," he teased.

 

Louis managed a smile, not realising Callum had guided him to sit in a chair at the table while the other man went to start making tea for him.

 

"What have you got for breakfast then?" The Sergeant asked.

 

"Oh, uh...not sure," Louis mused. "Haven't looked yet."

 

"What does ye boyfriend normally make?" Callum turned to grin at him while he swirled the tea pot.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"Pancakes...sometimes just eggs on toast."

 

"Want me to do that for ye instead?"

 

Louis laughed.

 

"No! I'll just have cereal..."

 

"Cereal?" The man repeated, his accent making the word sound funny, more like 'Cyril'. Louis had to giggle. "Ye just having cereal? Look at yer...wasting away already there bairn..."

 

Louis must have looked confused because Callum softened into a smile, placing a mug of tea in front of Louis.

 

"You'll not get it every day like, but I'll make ye some eggs," he bargained.

 

Louis wrapped his hands around his mug.

 

"Thank you," he said genuinely, feeling cared- for in this strange and unusual place.

 

"Nay problem laddie," Callum returned, setting about his task.

 

//

 

It was the following evening that Louis properly bonded with Callum and the regiment.

 

He was awarded the contract for the mission in the same room as the security team and once Her Royal Majesty had stepped away, Callum had grabbed Louis in a cheering hug with the rest of the guys crowding round to lift him off the floor.

 

They'd practically carried him to a little pub just around the corner from the Palace; filling the place out almost.

 

Louis had played beer-chugging games with the men and wrestled with them- both arm-wrestling and bodily- and they'd made sure he was thrown in his bed before they'd disappeared into their barracks.

 

Louis had woken at two in the morning to crawl to the bathroom to be sick and his cell had rung not long after flopping himself back into bed.

 

"Herro?" He mumbled as he dragged the device onto the bed, placing it by his mouth, not having enough energy to hold it. He managed to turn it onto speaker setting with his left hand.

 

"Louis?" The voice was deep; worried.

 

"Hey! Harold!" He cheered sleepily.

 

"Louis, are you drunk?" Harry asked flatly.

 

Louis snickered, kicking his legs about as he laid a dead weight on his front.

 

"Li'l bit," he admitted.

 

"What happened?" Harry asked. "Are you okay?"

 

Louis grinned.

 

"Got the job!" He shared. "Louis the lad got the job..."

 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone.

 

"Did you call me? I didn't have any messages when I checked..." Harry commented softly, like he was afraid of Louis' reply.

 

"Babe...don't be mad," Louis begged, snoring a bit as he semi-drifted off.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"Why didn't you call me?"

 

"The guys kind of kidnapped me and took me to the bar," Louis snuffled. "The rest is history."

 

"You couldn't have messaged me when you got to the bar, then?" Harry asked. "I mean, I know we thought you'd get it anyway but-"

 

"Love you," Louis threw it out there to claim redemption.

 

"Not enough to let me know about the job, apparently," Harry sighed. "Never mind, just call me when you sober up," he added, ending the call and leaving Louis with a clicking noise until he ended the call on his phone too.

 

He pouted, opening his messages and typing with his left hand.

 

 _Lvoe yuo_.

 

//

 

Louis video called Harry the next day after lunch.

 

Luckily for him, his fiancé picked up but his face was passive on the laptop screen. His hair was up in a pretty bun and he was wearing a pale blue shirt rolled at his biceps.

 

"Hey...hiiii," Louis breathed, a bit nervously.

 

"Hey...you're okay then?" Harry checked.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Apart from forgetting to tell the most important person my good news, yeah, I think so..."

 

Harry smiled.

 

"I'm glad you're okay...not sure I like the idea of guys kidnapping you but..."

 

"I'm gonna be yours real soon," Louis reminded softly. "Already am," he added.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"I'm just tying up some ends with the charity, I should be able to fly out on Monday."

 

Louis; face lit up.

 

"That soon?"

 

"Yeah, Niall said he can email me any work I need to do on the fashion label so it's just making sure Stella is up to speed on how to run Straight Up while I'm gone."

 

Louis gave his beau a little grin.

 

"You're gonna love it here, Hazza..."

 

"I can't wait to see it," Harry admitted.

 

"I miss your cooking," Louis pouted. "Callum's not that good with eggs if I'm honest..."

 

"Callum?" Harry enquired. "The Sergeant guy?"

 

"Yeah he made me breakfast since he thinks I'm too thin," Louis rolled his eyes.

 

Whenever Harry told him that, Louis would just get defensive and brittle and refuse to eat anything Harry offered to make him. Apparently this Callum had a knack Harry didn't in getting his fiancé to eat.

 

"I'm glad he's looking out for you." Harry offered.

 

Louis licked his lips, his hand subtly cupping between his legs where he sat on the sofa.

 

"Do you uh...have time for um...you know?" He lifted a brow suggestively, pressing the heel of his hand to his fly and rubbing it up and down. "Hmm?"

 

Harry's face split into a grin and he bounced off the bed in California, flinging off his t-shirt and jeans and climbing back in front of the camera naked, sitting cross-legged.

 

"Can't see you naked yet, Louis," Harry observed.

 

Louis smirked, quickly peeling off his vest and shunting down his jeans and underwear to rest by his thighs, stroking himself with casual fingers. His eyes dropped to Harry's lap, watched how Harry's long fingers tugged at his own dick, slowly hardening.

 

"Do you uh...miss me?" Louis fished.

 

Harry hummed throatily.

 

"A little..."

 

"I miss you," Louis stated,  biting his lips in lieu of kissing Harry.

 

"What do you miss?" Harry wondered.

 

Louis looked surprised by the question but he knew how to answer it.

 

"The way you hold me...when you kiss me and when we sleep," he murmured. "Your hands...how they feel on me, inside me and-"

 

"Lou," Harry groaned, breath stuttering.

 

"Around me, stroking me just like this," Louis gestured to his own hand, rhythmic on his dick.

 

"I miss your hair; the way it's fluffy in the mornings and all curly at night..."

 

"Shut up," Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"I miss being in you, how hot you feel, the noises you make..."

 

"L-Lou, stop now, hm?" Harry's head tipped back to expose his throat and the way he swallowed heavily. His dick was dark with blood rushing to it and Louis could see how quickly Harry was gone from his few, honest words. "You can stop now..." Harry added throatily.

 

"I miss fucking your mouth...you fucking mine...I miss your beautiful skin; how smooth it is, I miss kissing it..."

 

Harry had given up protesting, his throat only capable of letting out noises.

 

"Do you miss me, too?" Louis asked. "Miss how I fuck you, slow when you like it, hard if you beg?"

 

"Yeah...fuck, yeah..." Harry agreed, smoothing up his shaft and tugging harder at the tip with a twist of his wrist as if to wring the orgasm out of himself.

 

"Miss how I fill you right up, hm? How I call you beautiful?"

 

"I miss you, Louis," Harry said as if he was giving in to admitting it at last.

 

His green eyes opened but they look dark on the screen, hooded and wanton with quivering lashes.

 

"Louis...oh god, Louis..."

 

"That's it sweetheart...you look so good like that..."

 

Louis could feel his own orgasm rising just from watching Harry get breathless, his eyes squeezing shut as he gasped in surprise at the pleasure he was feeling.

 

"Fuck," Louis growled, pushing up into his hand and using Harry's technique of twisting at the tip.

 

It worked, brought fireworks behind his eyes.

 

"Want you," Harry whimpered, rocking his hips needily. "Lou, oh god...I need you..."

 

"Wh-oh...oh!" Louis fucked up into his hand and then he came hard over his fist, his body jerking with the sensation.

 

Somewhere he heard Harry swearing, hoping he'd hit his peak, too. When he opened his eyes he could see it was true. Harry's hand was also covered in spunk.

 

"Wow..." Louis' breath was rapid as he regained a place in reality.

 

"I hate you," Harry moaned with a pout three thousand miles away.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Don't believe you..."

 

"Now I'm all buzzy," Harry complained.

 

"Got a vibe there?" Louis asked.

 

Harry pursed his lips.

 

"It's not you," he said only.

 

Louis felt his dick twitch. He might be about to do something about it when a thundering knock rapped on his front door.

 

"Shit!" He hissed. "Someone's here!"

 

"What? Now?" Harry whined.

 

"It might be important," Louis rolled off the bed and quickly dragged up his jeans and boxers, leaving them unfastened.

 

"Fuck, Lou, you're not answering the door like that are y-"

 

Louis had disappeared with a 'hold on' before Harry even finished his sentence.

 

He sucked some come off his finger and dragged a t-shirt into his lap to cover the rest of the mess while he waited for Louis to return. A body landed on Louis' sofa before Louis did.

 

"Lou?" He called anyway, thinking Louis might be right behind the interloper.

 

He felt exposed somehow, sitting up straight and reaching for something to cover himself with.

 

"Ah there he is, what a bonnie lad!" The man called loudly, making Harry blush.

 

Louis slapped his laptop screen down and everything went black Harry's end.

 

"Thanks for the warning," Louis told his new friend flatly.

 

"I just wanted to see ye bonnie lad. I didn'ea know yous were both-well, enjoying  a highland fling," Callum phrased delicately.

 

Louis' cheeks burned with shame.

 

"If there's nothing important, can you leave now?" Louis asked tersely.

 

Callum cleared his throat.

 

"Actually we've been called for a brief. The guards were goin'ta come down here but I offered to fetch ye."

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"Alright, I'll be right up, give me five, yeah?"

 

Callum left with a wave and Louis opened his laptop, the screen coming back to life. Harry was still visible on the camera but he was laid down on the bed, apparently asleep. Louis switched to messenger, closing the video chat.

 

"Sleeping beauty...I'm sorry about Callum...call me tomorrow? Anytime, okay?"

 

He sighed, rolling up from the sofa.

 

//

 

The brief was to inform them that the first interview with BBC TV was due at 0800 hours.

 

That was Louis' cue. He needed to dress smart and talk about the operation without giving anything away

 

They wouldn't move to the coast until Wednesday, two days after Harry's arrival and the security plan Louis had pitched would be finalised with the Head of Security at the Palace after the interview took place within the Palace gates.

 

Louis wondered why he hadn't met the Head of Security at the previous meeting but Callum had informed him that Fiona only attended 'essential' meetings. Louis arched a brow, wondering if Fiona was the right person to know the intimate details of the plan since she held such a high-level position. He could really use a trustworthy footman to back him up, that was how Louis was used to working but it was evident that was not how this was going to roll out.

 

He went to bed knowing that tomorrow would be the start of something epic.

 

//

 

"...And we're here, outside Bucking Palace with the Queen's newest recruit, Mr. Louis Tomlinson who has been brought in from the United States to ensure the safety of the Crown Jewels...Mr. Tomlinson," Alexander Smith addressed him smoothly. "Can you tell us a bit about what's happening in the next few days?"

 

Louis pursed his lips enough to release a mischievous smirk, his eyes sparkling as he looked into the camera. He deliberately folded his hands together behind his back so as not to fidget with them and his suit was well-fitted with a strict tie. His hair swooped over one eye and his thick stubble gave him somewhat of a Fagin-esque appearance. His aim had always been to appear exactly as the British public would want- a professional rascal.

 

"Well, Alexander, what I can reveal is a little of what you might already know about this operation...The Heritage Crown Jewels are being transported from Bavaria across Europe with the intent of being displayed at the Tower of London."

 

"And has that journey begun yet?" Alexander asked.

 

Louis twitched his lips.

 

"Unfortunately I'm not at liberty to reveal the details of the security plan- for obvious reasons- but what I can say is that we are here to ensure that those jewels get to where they belong."

 

"We hear that you have a history in this type of operation..." Alexander led.

 

Louis nodded.

 

"Absolutely. I head up my own professional business dealing with exactly this type of scenario."

 

"Your face appeared on our televisions after one of your employees was executed by guerillas in a failed operation in Mexico," Alexander added.

 

Louis licked his lips, grimacing a bit with a swallow.

 

"It wasn't a failed operation by any means," Louis defended lightly. "The gang in question had inside information and as it turned out the political implications ran a lot deeper than any of us truly understood. We completed the job we were asked to do. Sadly we lost a valuable colleague in the process."

 

"Our fashion fans are also wondering if your fiancé, Harry Styles, be joining you in England for this new adventure?"

 

Louis flicked his eyes sideways to the host. His smile was immeasurably fond.

 

"I believe he may visit at some point."

 

"London Fashion Week is running all next week and we've heard that fashion houses are very excited at the prospect of meeting Harry since his fame backing Niall Horan's line..."

 

Louis lifted  a brow.

 

"I'm sure he'll find time to attend," Louis offered gently.

 

"Well, that's all from Bucking Palace for today but we'll be back here next week to talk about the movement of those precious Crown Jewels and their residence at the Tower of London...This is Alexander Smith for BBC News, Royal Correspondent."

 

Louis let out an audible breath once the camera swung away; his fringe fluffing up. He unfolded his hands from behind him, fiddling with his cufflinks.

 

"Kinda intense, huh?" Louis smiled at Alexander.

 

Alexander smiled back.

 

"We didn't ask any awkward questions, I hope?"

 

Louis shook his head.

 

"Just the expected."

 

"I'll see you next week then?" Alexander checked.

 

Louis smiled and nodded, turning away to head back into the Palace.

 

//

 

 

Fiona was the polar-opposite of Callum.

 

If the arctic had relocated to the very room Louis was seated in, he wouldn't be surprised.

 

He got it, in some small way, that for a woman to reach the level she had in security then she had to be hard and cold to a degree. She had to be completely by the book. But it didn't hurt to smile.

 

"So," she said as Louis was served an Irish coffee at her large oak desk which faced onto the back garden at the rear of the Palace. "You're the model."

 

Louis' brows drew up, curious.

 

"I'm sorry, ma'am?" He addressed, unsure of Fiona's standing. He figured using the stock title of ma'am covered most bases.

 

Fiona's face twisted into something like barely-hidden disgust.

 

"Her Majesty spoke of having a handsome young man as the face of the operation...someone for the public to get behind and someone the potential thieves might be deterred by..." Fiona looked Louis up and down coolly, sipping her lemon tea. Clearly she found him lacking as a deterrent if her look was anything to go by.

 

Louis let his mouth twitch into an easy smile, taking a long mouthful of his laced coffee. The whiskey in it was a godsend, he would thank Rupert later for suggesting the drink.

 

Right now Rupert was waiting outside, a clever man by Louis' standards.

 

"Do you know why Her Royal Highness wanted to have a face to the operation at all?" Louis enquired, hoping to at least learn of his position here. It would make his job a lot easier knowing what was expected of him but nobody was quite willing to specify that. Fiona seemed the straight-talking type.

 

She snorted inelegantly.

 

"You're merely a diversion," she supplied shortly.

 

Louis cleared his throat gently.

 

"Not to be impolite but...there are plenty of British guys you could have got in for the job," he posed.

 

"Exactly!" Fiona lifted both hands in exasperation, seemingly realising her grand show of emotion. She took a deep breath and smoothed her palms down the front of her navy blue jacket. "Well, I expressed at much to Her Majesty myself," she added.

 

Louis swallowed.

 

"So you didn't really want me here," he stated more than asked.

 

He didn't really care. His invitation had been issued by Queen Elizabeth herself. That was all he cared about.

 

Fiona shrugged.

 

"Apparently your track record did have sway in the matter," she offered sourly, turning away towards the window where she folded her arms and looked out on the lawn. "Of course my son is a very prolific media mogul and has reported on the monarchy several times," she recounted, brow arched. "He was also born here which helps."

 

Louis found himself chuckling lightly,  drawing a horrified look from Fiona.

 

"What, may I enquire, is so humorous, Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

Louis grinned.

 

"The fact you just admitted your weakness to me," Louis smirked. "And you're in charge around here..."

 

Fiona's face didn't turn red with anger or flush with embarrassment. It nearly drained of colour, becoming very carefully masked.

 

"I see we have a joker in our midst," she snapped. "Let's just get to business shall we? Where's the plan?"

 

Louis turned his hands palm-side up.

 

"I don't do printouts, ma'am..."

 

Fiona sighed, rolling her eyes unprofessionally. If Louis didn't have a gut-feeling to guide him, this woman would have made it easy to suspect.

 

"Then just tell me the plan, Tomlinson," she demanded. "Quickly and by midday if you please..."

 

Louis blinked coolly, letting his lids hang halfway over his eyes as he narrowed his lashes.

 

"Not sure I trust you with the plan yet, Fi-Fi," he offered politely, a cool smile gracing his lips. "Let's just say it all kicks off in 48 hours shall we?"

 

Fiona's mouth gaped as Louis stood up, sinking back the rest of his coffee.

 

"I'll call the guards in and ask them!" Fiona threatened as Louis headed for the door.

 

He lifted two fingers in a lazy salute.

 

"I'll leave you to it," he said, letting himself out.

 

//

 

Callum had seated Louis inappropriately on his lap, arms about his middle as he bounced him every so often, feeding him more whiskey in happy celebration of bringing Fiona down a peg or two.

 

"I can'nae believe you would'nae tell her the plan!" He chuckled again, his face ruddy from his consumption of the 30% alcohol they were sharing.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't trust her." He stated again, not sure what else to add.

 

A few of the lads had surrounded them at the gate-house, Louis feeding them from his magic re-stocking cupboards. Every day there were new items to be found in there and anything that had run out was replaced.

 

Callum had told him about the maids at the Palace and how they ensured everything would be perfect but Louis didn't like the idea of people getting into the house when he wasn't there so he'd arranged for all the keys to be handed to him by tomorrow lunchtime. Any food he required he had to make a list and hand it to Emily, the cook's assistant and she would leave the supplies in a box by the front door unless it was perishable.

 

Louis would try not to order anything perishable.

 

"What did she say to you?" Louis asked his new friend, resettling in his lap uncomfortably.

 

Callum threw his head back and laughed loudly, roughly.

 

"She told me you were an insolent boy...that I should fetch mah lasher onto ye," he shared with a grin.

 

Louis stared at him blankly.

 

"She told me to whip ye behind," he added for Louis to understand.

 

Louis snorted, knocking back his whiskey.

 

"I'd like to see you try!" He challenged, hopping from Callum's lap.

 

"Where you off to?" Callum asked as Louis checked his phone.

 

Louis smiled secretly.

 

"Harry was meant to call me but he probably fell asleep again...I'm gonna go hit the sack for a bit," he explained.

 

"Aye, did ye hear that lads? Louis here thinks he's getting to sleep all by his bonny self..."

 

The guys who had joined the celebration- Joe, Steve, Lee and Kieran- all stood up with a roar, charging towards Louis and evidently; Louis' bedroom. Louis took cover against the great hulking guys, running in after them with a hand pistol pointed at the bed where they all threw themselves in a pile.

 

"I've been known to shoot civilians for less..." Louis warned.

 

Joe flicked his foot up off the bed and knocked the un-loaded gun from Louis' hand, sitting up to grab his wrist and tug him toward the bed.

 

"Get in here, Tommo," he commanded affectionately, making Louis break into a crinkle-eyed grin as he tripped into the pile.

 

"Fucking hell you lot..."

 

He liked the London accent of the soldiers and the Scottish accent of the Sergeant. He liked being surrounded by men for once instead of embarking on this mission alone. He liked having people right there beside him instead of on a radio or miles away; hours away should he need it. He liked that Liam was right there at the back of his mind as he thought about how his best mate would have loved this man-love scenario, how it hurt a little less without him because of the guys laying under him; overlapping him and generally invading his life.

 

He sniffled back his tears as he tried not to let his loss overwhelm him in the moment, trying to squeeze every happy feeling out of it, but it was no use, Joe had noticed and had wriggled around to offer his opened arms for Louis to nestle into.

 

They weren't Harry's arms but they were warm and secure all the same.

 

"What's got yer upset, Tommo?"

 

Louis swallowed hard, forcing a smile.

 

"My best friend...he got killed on a mission...he would have-" Louis grimaced, swallowing again. "He would have loved this."

 

He felt Callum curl up behind him, against his back.

 

"No homo," Callum slurred, making Louis laugh wetly, brushing away his tears and snot as he settled.

 

"Better not be goddamn homo," he mused. "Harry's coming the day after tomorrow..."

 

Because yes, it would be Sunday tomorrow and Louis' heart was already throbbing excitedly. He hadn't made any inroads into wedding planning yet but once Harry arrived he'd have all the time in the world to plan exactly what he wanted.

 

He sighed out in satisfied contentment.

 

"Night boys," he called in his faint American twang.

 

Various murmurs of goodnight came softly back.

 

//

 

It hadn't been the reunion Louis had imagined...or hoped for.

 

As he sat at one side of the small wood dining table, Harry sat at the other, brittley holding his mug of tea.

 

His eyes were narrowed fixed on the table, his hair pushed roughly back. Louis wanted to sink his fingers into it while climbing into his lap but-

 

"I don't get it."

 

Harry swallowed, looking close to tears again.

 

Louis had just managed to peel him from the bathroom with the promise of peppermint tea, he didn't think he could cope with another bout of crying.

 

"It's just camaraderie," Louis said again gently, hoping that Harry was listening now.

 

When Louis had woken up it had been to Harry stood in the bedroom doorway, his luggage abandoned in the hall while his horrified face stared at the mass of male bodies sleeping in Louis' bed.

 

Louis had woken quickly and untangled himself but Harry had bolted, slamming the bathroom door in his face and locking it from the inside while he broke down into big, gulping sobs.

 

Louis had taken forty five minutes to murmur reassuring words at him, quietly saying goodbye to his colleagues as they had exited one by one. Callum had squeezed his shoulder and asked Louis if he wanted him to stay but Louis had shook his head and told the man he needed to sort this one out by himself.

 

He flicked his eyes over Harry once more, over his pale face and red-rimmed eyes. He reached for his own tea.

 

"None of them are gay, Harry," he added softly.

 

"You don't know that," Harry frowned, brows furrowing. "Don't pretend like you know what any of those guys wants..."

 

Louis scoffed.

 

"Well, it's not fucking me, I can promise you that!"

 

"Why, because you assume yourself unattractive, Louis? Because you still think your beautiful scars make a difference?"

 

Louis paused, his mouth open to barb a reply only none was there on the tip of his tongue. The air whooshed out of his lungs. He had to admit when Harry had sleepovers with his male friends he found it hard. There was once when they'd all been involved in one of Niall's charity catwalks and he'd found Harry draped over another guy on the sofa almost like Louis had been earlier with Callum and _seeing_ it was different that being the person it that position. From the outside it looked suggestive, he could admit that.

 

He hadn't broken down into tears the way Harry had, he hadn't even carried out his initial urge to go over there and drag Harry off the man and fuck him right there in front of everyone on the pink sheepskin rug; no. He'd taken a deep breath and pasted on a smile and pretended it hadn't bothered him even though Harry had noticed the tension in his shoulders and had gotten up to bee-line over to him, wrapping himself around Louis' smaller form easily.

 

Of course, Louis had bitten some filthy marks into his skin that night, most of which were visible outside of his clothes. Co-incidence, naturally.

 

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Louis said then, biting his lower lip as regret flooded him. "I'm so sorry..."

 

Harry huffed out a breath, his lip wobbling as his eyes gathered a shiny quality that made Louis' chest ache.

 

"Don't cry?" Louis begged, scraping his chair back to get up. He hoped Harry wouldn't side-line him this time.

 

He waited by Harry's side, hand lifting to comb through his long hair.

 

"Can I?" He asked painfully.

 

Harry hiccupped but nodded, twisting in the chair to press his shoulder into Louis' stomach and Louis scratched his fingertips gently into the fluffy mound of curls, sagging with a  sigh as Harry curled into him.

 

"Hey, come on," Louis soothed in a low, weak voice. "I'm yours, okay? I might bundle up with a bunch of soldiers now and then but it doesn't mean anything at all.."

 

Harry let out a strangled laugh.

 

"I'm being so pathetic right now," he derided.

 

Louis hummed.

 

"You're being a good boyfriend," Louis decided. "It's pretty hot, too..."

 

Harry frowned and looked up, his chin resting on Louis' tummy as both of Louis' hands sank into his hair.

 

"I'm a sniveling, red-eyed mess and it's hot?"

 

Louis chucked out a breath.

 

"More the getting jealous thing," Louis lifted a shoulder. "I never like seeing you cry..."

 

Harry bit at his lip, turning his face so that his cheek pressed into the warmth of Louis' skin.

 

"Surprise," he hummed lowly, ironically. "I came early because I missed you..."

 

Louis made a noise in his throat and curled around Harry's shoulders, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his neck.

 

"I missed you too, sweetheart...so much."

 

"So much that you had a gang bang in our bed..." Harry remarked dryly, teasing.

 

Louis pulled away to cup his cheek, angling Harry's chin upwards while he bent to lower his own face down, slowly.

 

"Do I get a proper hello now?" He asked softly, a smile flickering across his lips.

 

Harry's arms snaked around his hips and dragged him close, between thighs that he strategically spread so Louis would slide between them, stumbling a bit to land in Harry's lap. Harry's chest rumbled a bit as they kissed and Louis felt excited at it; at how quickly thy could go from a crisis to making up this way.

 

He had missed kissing Harry; had missed holding him and now they had a full extra day to enjoy before the operation really began.

 

Louis pulled away a bit, tucking Harry's hair gently behind his ear.

 

"Hey, guess what?"

 

"What?" Harry asked slowly, lazy with a smile.

 

"They have a fashion week here in London and it starts to-"

 

"Tomorrow!" Harry gasped in late recognition. "Fuck, I forgot!"

 

"Apparently the fashion houses are dying to meet you," Louis Eskimo kissed him.

 

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled, blushing a bit.

 

"Maybe they'll want to dress you..." Louis suggested with a peck to Harry's lips that Harry chased, sucking his a bit longer.

 

"You really think they will?" Harry asked, a bit breathless.

 

Louis loved how the idea of being used as a clothes horse had Harry flustered.

 

"I hope you have a brilliant time," he added with a grin.

 

Harry bumped Louis gently in his lap.

 

"Can we...you know...? Before I meet the Queen?"

 

Louis smirked.

 

"I'm sure we can manage something..."

 

//

 

Rupert was in attendance when Harry and Louis bowled up to the Palace main doors, both wearing suits. Louis had selected a navy set, particularly tight-fitting and flattering while Harry had gone for classic black with a bow-tie and shiny boots.

 

They'd held hands walking up the lawn to the house but they separated with nervous looks at each other as Rupert gestured them in.

 

"You may as well attend to the breakfast buffet first," the older man directed. "If you can keep clean," he teased. "Her Majesty will meet with you in the Pagoda in half an hour," he added.

 

"Where's the Pagoda?" Harry asked. rubbing a hand across his stomach. He already felt sick, he didn't think eating would help that feeling along somehow.

 

"In the garden, sir. By the water feature..."

 

"I'll show you," Louis turned away from nibbling grapes to offer, sliding a bone china plate from the stack to load up with cooked fare.

 

Harry hovered behind him but didn't take anything except one pastry and a small selection of fruit.

 

"You alright?" Louis checked squeezing his hand as they found a table to sit at among the rest of the staff.

 

They sat down to eat, Harry nodding faintly to affirm his okay-ness.

 

A rowdy yell in the corridor had Louis almost choking on his food, the robust Scottish man already half-running toward him when he stood up to catch his rather overwhelming hug.

 

"Callum!" Louis chuckled as the bigger man lifted him off his feet in a tight squeeze.

 

"My boy!" Callum greeted heartily.

 

Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry, arching a brow.

 

"Um...my bonny lad is here," he attempted the language that Callum would understand.

 

The man gasped, immediately turning toward Harry who froze, strawberry pinched between finger and thumb. He dropped it when Callum swooped for him, dragging him out of his chair and squeezing him equally tightly.

 

"My god look at you! You're gorgeous! You're a big lad aren't ye? You look after this one I hope? The bairn does'nae eat a damn thing..."

 

Harry couldn't help but relax into the man's embrace, letting out a resigned chuckle.

 

"Tell me about it..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes and tucked into his full breakfast with a pointed smirk.

 

"No I never eat a thing...I've only loaded up about 3000 calories right here..."

 

"And you won't eat again today, I bet," Callum smarted before Harry could.

 

Harry stepped back from him and gave the man an appreciated smile.

 

"Good to finally have someone on my side." he mused.

 

Callum sat between them and curled a big hand around Louis' shoulder.

 

"Let me tell ye, this lad...I knew he was made o' strong stuff, right? But now that he's here...we're all so honoured to work with a genius...and a modest one at that."

 

Harry grinned nodding.

 

"He doesn't know his own talent."

 

"Er, still here, you know," Louis stuck one hand up, fork included.

 

"Ah, but he's a beautiful lad...you are too, aren't ye? I can see right away you're perfect for him."

 

Louis let his gaze fall to Harry, flicking over him reverently and softening the cool blue of his eyes. His smile was gooey around the edges like melted marshmallow.

 

"He's absolutely perfect for me," Louis agreed in a quiet murmur, almost bashful.

 

"And does little Louis here take care of ye, too, Harold?" Callum asked.

 

The nickname had Harry spluttering out some amused air. He flipped back his hair and sank back into his seat.

 

"He may be little but he's perfect for me, too," he said, an equally loved-up grin gracing his lips and pooling his dimples into his cheeks.

 

"Best not tell the boys about this, it'll make them sick," Callum decided. "And anyway, I'm escorting you to the Pagoda," he added. "Not just a social visit..."

 

Louis and Harry got up from the table, Louis wiping his mouth on a napkin and checking his appearance as Harry did the same. Rupert followed them out into the garden and the two men stood back a few feet when they reached the circular glass-house, domed with Victorian ironwork.

 

Louis placed a gentle hand on Harry's back as Her Royal Majesty came into view, apparently directing a maid to pour tea. Louis cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the glass door.

 

"Good morning ma'am, you requested our company?" Louis checked.

 

"Oh do come in," Elizabeth gushed, standing to reach her arms towards Harry although her body didn't follow due to her age and limited movement.

 

Harry stepped into the welcoming gesture and placed a polite kiss to the back of her hand.

 

"Your Majesty, it is my absolute honour to meet you and be here today..."

 

"Not just today I hope?" Elizabeth smiled, gesturing for the two men to sit.

 

They waited until she was first seated before settling themselves.

 

Harry's hands were fidgety, clasping one way then the other in his lap. While the Queen was distracted by a jay bird outside, Louis reached quickly across and grabbed one of Harry's hands, pressing it to the inside of his thigh soothingly, the pad of his thumb working gently up and down Harry's knuckle.

 

Harry snapped his head around to glare at Louis as though he had just placed a hand over his crotch or something alike and Louis merely lifted his brows with an innocent smile as Elizabeth turned her attention back toward them.

 

Her eyes trailed over the change in positioning and Harry gently tugged his hand back from Louis' possession, sliding his palms together between his thighs.

 

"You don't have to adjust yourselves on accountancy of me," she smiled. "The Countess is no longer a guest of ours and my staff are used to seeing-" She paused. "Well, anyway. Please sit comfortably," she rephrased.

 

Louis reached out to curl a protective hand around Harry's forearm. Harry at least relaxed a bit and let out a breath.

 

"So," Elizabeth smiled at Harry. "Louis will probably recite quite honestly how excited I am to meet you..."

 

Harry's eyes widened as his mouth did.

 

"He mentioned your interest in my arrival. I wasn't sure if he was playing  a joke," he added derisively.

 

Elizabeth laughed lightly.

 

"He was telling the complete truth," she admitted. "I must say I am wholly impressed by your altruistic nature and for what you have managed to achieve with the fashion line, too," she shared. "It's so refreshing to see a young man who cares so passionately about his work- a work which is based in helping others..."

 

Louis' professional smile slipped a notch, a bemusedly curious furrowing of his brows occurring.

 

"Well thank you, ma'am," Harry bowed his head a bit. "I just work really hard and use the kids that I help as my motivation to keep going no matter how many doors get shut in my face..."

 

"Not many now, I would hope?"

 

Harry smiled back.

 

"No, you're right. Things have taken a beneficial turn..."

 

"I'm sure Louis had something to do with it," she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

Louis cleared his throat.

 

"I'm not sure I can take any credit for Harry's success..."

 

"You support me," Harry said, turning and curving his hand around Louis' knee out of habit, sliding it off when he became aware of the move, his hand moving to his own knee but his little finger staying separated, touching Louis' still.

 

Elizabeth seemed to follow the move but didn't comment on it.

 

"You support me, too," Louis stated. "It's mutual."

 

"Harry, I have to say, part of my reason for inviting Louis here was so that I could speak with you about your charitable success. The Princess' Trust has been failing in recent years mostly due to a stuffy image and lack of motivation to promote it's cause. I have to admit I am avidly eager to harness your input...for a fee, of course." She added quickly. "Talent such as yours does not come for free."

 

Harry blinked at her, his hand sliding back towards his hip to search for Louis', finding it and gripping it tightly.

 

"Um, pardon?"

 

Louis leaned forward a bit, covering his smile with his hand curled over his lips. So Queeny had completely duped him had she? Made him feel like the wanted, sought after counterpart when in actual fact she's tempted Louis to London with the underhand intention to steal Harry to rescue her own failing charity.

 

Louis wasn't even annoyed, was the thing. He would happily play front man for the Palace security until the jewels were in place and then he'd back up his fiancé while he rescued the Princess' Trust and turned it profitable.

 

"Mr. Styles, I'd like to pay for your services also," Elizabeth explained. "Perhaps a brain-storming session and two or three solid event plans along with some day to day structures?"

 

"But that would mean-"

 

"Moving here," Elizabeth hummed. "For a short period...perhaps six months at most."

 

"But what about L-" He began and she was already laughing.

 

"He'll be my media correspondent of course. On security and any other matter that requires a Royal commentator..."

 

Louis' mouth gaped too, his heart hammering in his chest.

 

"And once it's fixed we just...go?" Harry asked, dumbfounded.

 

Elizabeth smiled kindly, her eyes falling to their joined hands once more. Louis squeezed Harry's gently and ran his thumb across to soothe him.

 

"We'll review the situation when it becomes applicable," she said and that sounded like-

 

Did it sound like they could both have jobs here? Amazing jobs that they would be good at?

 

"Well, I--I don't know what to say..." Harry sucked in a breath.

 

Elizabeth nodded.

 

"You're overwhelmed; I expected as much. I want you to take as long as you need to think it all through and also...if you'll permit it, I'd like you to visit the charity HQ. I think you need to see what a mess you'd be agreeing to get involved should you decide to stay."

 

Harry's lashes flickered with his stunned response.

 

"I think that would be best in the circumstances," he agreed.

 

As Elizabeth was escorted away by Callum, Louis and Harry's gazes met.

 

"Is this for real?" Harry asked.

 

Louis didn't have the answer.

 

\\\

 

Louis had never woken in Harry's arms on the cusp of a new mission before, he'd not enjoyed a physical and satisfying might with his fiancé and then gone running to the helm of a new adventure quite this way before.

 

Although they'd shared the odd bed on the mission that had brought them together, they hadn't had this closeness and commitment laying between them like a finely spun web; a bond.

 

He felt almost disloyal having to break himself away.

 

"Harry? Babe?" Louis called him softly, his leg and half his body cast over half of Harry who was front-down to the mattress.

 

Louis swirled his fingers into Harry's hair and kissed at the parts of his face that were showing.

 

"Harry, I've got to get up...I'm working today..."

 

Today was the day the jewels were being packed up and placed in an armoured van with six guards; ready to start their journey across Europe. Louis would be heading up the communications room with Callum and two of the troop who were technical experts- Joe and Kieran.

 

It was six o'clock and he had to be present by eight; taking into account the time it took to dress properly for this job.

 

Louis wasn't completely used to being suited up like this but he didn't mind the uniform. What he did mind was being 700 miles away from Fussen where the mission kicked off.

 

He sighed, draping himself a bit more over Harry's back.

 

"Are you pretending to sleep?" He murmured lowly.

 

"Mmm," Harry hummed in response, yawning.

 

Louis smiled.

 

"You can start the wedding plans...just think by the end of the week the jewels will be in situ and next week I'm doing the paperwork and follow-up leaving me free to marry you any damn day you like..."

 

"How about Tuesday?" Harry posed. "Weekend is bound to be booked up and--" He tried to shrug under Louis' gentle weight. "Why not?"

 

Louis kissed his shoulder, sliding back toward the bed so Harry could surface. Harry propped himself up onto his arm a bit, his hair hanging in a veil around his face until he dragged it back with long, elegant fingers.

 

His eyes were always a bit unfocused when he woke up, more grey than green, His lips always looked soft and kissable. Louis cupped his neck and brushed their lips together, his eyes fluttering shut as Harry let out a throaty sound and kissed him back, leaning over precariously on his arm.

 

"You can go to the fashion thing today too if you want," Louis said as they parted.

 

Harry gave a secret little smile.

 

"I think I'll check out the Princess' Trust first," he mumbled.

 

Louis grinned, kissing his mouth quickly.

 

"My impressive CEO, hm?"

 

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

 

"I might not be able to help them."

 

Louis slipped an arm around his waist and snuggled close.

 

"You will. You always do..."

 

Harry hummed his agreement, a brow raising in curious anticipation for what lay ahead.

 

"Let's get you up and ready then," Harry decided. "Can't be late for your first proper day..."

 

Louis nudged Harry onto his back and slid his thigh between Harry's, kissing into the spot below his ear and suckling by his jaw.

 

"No?" Louis husked with a dirty smile. "Not even a little bit?"

 

Harry groaned weakly, his ass clenching at the memory of Louis within him last night, the prospect of him being there again so soon a little too much to bear.

 

He curled his arms around Louis' shoulders and arched his hips for friction.

 

"Fuck, we better be quick, Lou..." Harry warned breathily.

 

"Stealthy like the wind," Louis promised with a grin.

 

//

 

Louis all but swaggered into the communications room where Callum, Joe and Kieran were already setting up. The armoured vehicle had a tracker which showed as  steady flashing blip on the screen; the backdrop of the roads they'd be driving down indiscernible.

 

Louis had called the German contingent of the security crew and given him an alternate route. It wasn't enough to make anyone suspicious but it would prevent any moles from assuming the way and intercepting the treasure.

 

Tag teams had been set up at checkpoints on the new route giving Louis time to converse with the French. The Jewels were originally going to reside overnight with the French Monarch in Paris but Louis had secured a non-descript hiding place in Strasbourg with much better security.

 

The French Princess- Amelie Touchenne- would tomorrow feed a pre-recorded interview to British press talking about how delighted she was to have the Jewels on French soil, in their own Palace.

 

Nobody but he, Amelie and the German guards knew of the truth and he'd like to keep it that way.

 

//

 

Harry had spent the most part of the morning with the Princess' Trust. Around lunchtime he had asked Rupert of the possibility of convening with Louis to eat but Rupert had been unable to contact Louis; as had Harry, and they both expressed their hope that the plan had started well.

 

It was around three in the afternoon when Rupert appeared with tickets to one of the Fashion Shows, one of the British designers inviting Harry to a catwalk and dinner.

 

He'd excitedly accepted the tickets and called Louis on his cell three times, giving up in favour of concentrating on the charity for the rest of the afternoon.

 

As it turned out, the charity did not have  a clear leadership nor the correct structure of staff to run the programme they proposed.

 

They wanted to focus on helping children between the ages of two and ten; either with achieving their dreams similar to Make A Wish or in obtaining better education and advice where there were issues. Child counseling, social work support and food banks were all mentioned.

 

Harry could definitely work with what he had here, but he would have to make some difficult and unpopular changes. He spent an hour back at the Palace writing up a report and starting a business plan to present to Her Majesty, something he planned to finish the next day along with starting the wedding plans.

 

He had managed to find a venue; a small unassuming registry office just near Hyde Park that had  beautiful backdrop of trees for some discreet pictures but it was quaint and traditional and Harry very much liked that.

 

He tidied up the desk he'd procured in the gate house and rose to go in search of his fiancé in the hope Louis would join him for dinner.

 

//

 

Louis found Harry steadily progressing across the wide lawn as he headed down toward the gate-house, his shift for the day over. The jewels were heading west and he had a pager for when they reached Strasbourg. He wouldn't be needed until morning when the BBC would interview him after the live-stream of Princess Touchenne's video.

 

"Hey!" Louis brightened, grinning as he met Harry halfway then slid arms around his waist. "Good timing..."

 

"I tried to call you for lunch," Harry pouted.

 

Louis frowned, patting his pockets for his cell and finally bringing it out, black-screened.

 

"Shit, sorry, babe," he frowned. "Had a busy morning, slight change of security plans and it almost blew up in my face..."

 

"Everything okay now?" Harry worried, cupping Louis' cheek.

 

Louis nodded, tiptoeing to kiss his mouth.

 

"Everything is great...are we going out for dinner?" He wondered.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"I got invited to Tom Ford's catwalk," Harry shared. "They give us dinner."

 

Louis' brow arched.

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

//

 

For some reason, the British paparazzi loved Louis and Harry.

 

As soon as Louis stepped out of the car to reach back for his beau, the cameras went off like rabid flashlights; covering them in bright light.

 

"Louis! Over here! Harry! Smile for the camera!"

 

The shouts were far-reaching but Louis tired to concentrate on getting Harry out of the car.

 

He'd chosen a deep red beaded gown for the event; slim-fitted but swathed material to flatter his masculine figure. The front covered his chest in lacy, embroidered beauty and the sleeves were long, covering his tattoos.

 

It drew a gasp of surprise from the crowd that he was wearing a dress but Louis just looked at him proudly, his eyes sparkling as they rested on Harry's hair- which he'd spun prettily into a bun.

 

He had a lick of mascara on and a smudge of eye-shadow but nothing Louis couldn't handle. After helping him out of the car he twined their fingers and faced the press.

 

Harry looked a bit wide-eyed at the attention, fussing with his dress.

 

"What shoes?" One lady asked and Harry gave her a wry smirk.

 

"Just brogues, I'm afraid," he mused.

 

They paused for a couple of seconds in front of the wall of flashing cameras before smoothly moving toward the opening of the building.

 

"Wow, who knew we were famous here?" Louis mused as he guided Harry into through the doors.

 

Harry made a bemused face.

 

"I had no idea...do you think it'll be okay?" He wondered then. "Like it wont affect anything with your mission will it?"

 

Louis shook his head with an assured smile. He lifted Harry's hand to kiss the back of it.

 

"I promise you, everything will be okay."

 

The interruption of a camera flash brought them out of the moment. Louis had no idea press were allowed inside, too.

 

Before he could call out to the errant photographer, a beaming man hurried their way.

 

"Harry Styles!" He greeted warmly, instantly leaning in for a double-cheek kiss. "Oh my! I never thought I'd see the day! Thank you so much for responding to our invitation..."

 

"You're welcome," Harry ducked his head in acknowledgement.

 

"And is this Mr. Louis Tomlinson?" The man turned to the shorter of the pair.

 

Louis lifted a brow.

 

"That's me...who're you?" He asked curiously.

 

Harry tugged on his hand in silent derision.

 

"I'm Matthew Rolf," he introduced. "I'm the host for this event. In fact, I'm to lead you to your dining table right now," he added.

 

Louis and Harry followed him through the throngs of people, the event room darker than the lobby and feeling more intimate.

 

"Are you wearing Horan tonight?" Matthew asked.

 

Harry confirmed he was.

 

"Well, I hope you two have a lovely evening, you have some of the best seats in the house..." Matthew gestured to their table which was situated right next to the catwalk.

 

"Thank you," Harry expressed quickly before he could disappear, shaking his hand. "We really appreciate your hospitality."

 

Matthew left them to settle in their chairs, both picking up the menu to check what they would be served tonight.

 

Louis gagged himself from laughing loudly by biting his fisted hand.

 

"Jesus, Hazza, they must think we're royalty by connection," he muttered lowly so nobody else would hear.

 

Harry flicked him a delighted look.

 

"This is incredible! I can't wait to see the clothes..."

 

"Wake me up when it's over?" Louis teased.

 

Harry gently kicked him under the table and Louis' gaze rested on his collar-bones.

 

"Nice dress tonight by the way," Louis murmured smoothly.

 

Harry's lips curled up in the edges, dimples dipping into his cheeks.

 

"I wasn't sure if I should save the boldest one for the end of the week..."

 

"I'm glad you didn't," Louis expressed only, something gleaning his eyes.

 

Harry felt his belly respond to it, curling under his skin.

 

"You really like it?" He asked seriously.

 

Because although Louis had supported him completely in his dress-wearing he had never been sure if it was more of a supportive acceptance than active interest in him doing so. Right now, seeing the way Louis licked his lips slowly and gave the tiniest, wry twist of his neck as he smiled, Harry began to wonder if there was more to it.

 

"I think you look beautiful," Louis said, eyes meeting Harry's to convey his earnestness.

 

Harry felt his stomach swoop, even after all this time.

 

"Why do I feel like I'm on a  first date?" Harry mused.

 

Louis reached across the table and took his hand in a gentle clasp.

 

"This sounds crazy but....I feel like you're the public's sweetheart and everybody is watching me to make sure you don't get hurt..."

 

Harry gave him a  soft smile and tilted his head, his elegant neck free of his hair which was still twirled up on the crown of his head. Something in Louis wanted to sink his teeth into that skin and leave a dark, uncouth mark.

 

"I'm nobody's sweetheart," Harry promised.

 

"Except mine," Louis added, then, "And you're sure everything is okay after yesterday? I promise I didn't mean to hurt you by falling asleep with the guys..."

 

Harry let out  a breath dropping his gaze to the table.

 

"It's fine, Lou, I promise."

 

Louis nodded once, about to tell Harry how he couldn't wait to marry him; only a tall and precocious man interrupted them rather rudely.

 

"Oh my god, is that Harry Styles? THE Harry styles?" The man had brown hair styled into a quiff and a big-toothed smile. He was in a trendy almost retro suit with a bright button-hole.

 

"That's me," Harry confirmed albeit slightly bashful.

 

"Oh my god! I heard you were coming on the TV but I didn't think you _would_...Fuck, I can't believe it's actually you!"

 

Harry gave a wobbly smile and flicked a look at Louis.

 

"And you are...?" Louis cleared his throat to ask.

 

The man gave Louis a passing glance.

 

"Nick," he breathed in Harry's direction, grabbing a free chair to slide into. "I'm Nick Grimshaw and I work on the radio."

 

"Oh I've heard-" Louis began.

 

"Harry you've got to come on," Nick cut over him, his chair angled towards Harry and his back to Louis now.

 

Harry shook his head with a bemused smile.

 

"I'm not famous why would you want me to-"

 

"Our fans love you!" Nick enthused. "You and Louis are like---like--" He struggled for the right word.

 

"Notorious?" Louis offered, knowing he was being ignored anyway.

 

Thankfully Harry snorted at his joke and gave him a secret smile.

 

"You're the nation's goals for a relationship," Nick expressed.

 

"What?" Harry questioned, confused. "How do people even know about us, it's not like-"

 

"The dinner!" Nick explained. "The charity dinner that Louis paid thousands for even though he didn't need to..."

 

Louis thought Nick might take this opportunity to turn and look at him. He didn't.

 

"And then your mate dies in Mexico and you started wearing Niall Horan's clothes..."

 

"Yeah, but how did-" Harry got cut off again before he could ask the question.

 

"It's just been building up," Nick smiled. "And you're a fashion hero over here now."

 

"I wear jeans and sometimes the odd dress," he complained. "That's not heroic."

 

"To some it is," Nick argued. "To some it's fucking super-heroic."

 

Harry gave out a small sigh.

 

"Alright, maybe it is but what would I say on radio for Christ's sake? I'm so boring!"

 

"I'll ask the questions, Harry. All you have to do is answer them," Nick smiled.

 

Harry glanced again at Louis.

 

"Louis? Think I should go?"

 

For the first time since sitting down, Nick turned to look at him almost accusingly, as though Harry were asking his permission and Louis might say no. That's not how it worked between them but Louis tried not to let it get to him.

 

"I think it'll be fun," Louis encouraged. "Doesn't sound as though Nick's radio slot is ever boring," he added ruefully.

 

Nick just smirked at him, turning back to Harry and batting his eyelashes.

 

"Please, Harry? You'd be so good and-well, you're not ugly to look at are you?"

 

Louis stiffened then, all too aware of the way Nick's hand fell casually on Harry's knee and squeezed. _Squeezed_. That was _his_ fiancé Nick was man-handling.

 

"So how about you exchange numbers?" Louis managed tightly. "Since dinner is about to start and-"

 

"Oh, yeah," Nick giggled and Louis was pleased he hadn't planned to stay seated between them or he might have throttled Nick by the time dessert arrived.

 

He watched as the two men saved numbers, parting with a quick hug.

 

Louis sucked in a breath. _So there was that_.

 

//

 

"We are here at Buckingham Palace with official Royal Security Correspondent, Louis Tomlinson...Louis, what does today's video broadcast by Princess Touchenne tell us?" Alexander poked the microphone towards Louis' mouth.

 

Louis flicked his gaze slightly off-camera to where a group of so-called fans of his were standing on the other side of the Palace's gates with placards; pressing between the iron work to get closer.

 

Rupert was just out of shot behind him.

 

He brought his gaze back to Alexander when the man cleared his throat in prompt.

 

"It's just as we expected, Xander," Louis familiarised the man's name into American slang. "The French Monarch were always going to boast prettily about having the Jewels in their possession; it seems to be a historical tradition of theirs..."

 

The dryness of Louis' tone was not missed, causing his interviewer to chuckle.

 

"What does this mean for the security of the jewels?" Alexander asked.

 

"It means they are locked up in an iron safe with three layers of indestructible metal which has been tested with canons and missiles; which is situated in an underground chamber at the Palace which also has a three feet deep surround of lead lining and a troop of six highly-trained guards taking watch until the Jewels will once again be on the move..."

 

Technically it wasn't a lie. The safe at the Palais du Justice had all the features Louis had described. The fact the jewels weren't _actually_ there was but an infinite detail.

 

"That sounds like a very secure hiding place," Alexander said to Louis who smiled in agreement.

 

"Absolutely..."

 

"We see you're also enjoying the British hospitality having taken dinner at the Tom Ford catwalk last night," Alex broached next, carefully.

 

"We've been treated brilliantly since we got here and for that we're especially grateful," Louis allowed.

 

"Harry was wearing one of Horan's hand-beaded gowns for the event which has left Fahionistas in a spin..."

 

Louis pursed his lips and quirked his brows.

 

"You're talking to the wrong guy about fashion," he admitted softly.

 

Alexander smiled at him.

 

"Will Harry be attending any further red carpet events this week?" He asked.

 

Louis shrugged, looking into the camera.

 

"I honestly don't know but if you guys have any invites for anything I'm sure he'd love to take one or two of them up..."

 

Alexander laughed at that.

 

"You'll be drowned in offers, I'm sure," he said.

 

"I'm sure," Louis obliged.

 

"We'll be checking back in with you on Thursday morning once the Jewels are in situ..." Alexander posed.

 

Louis nodded, happy to be back on a subject he knew well.

 

"That's right I'll be here giving you an update on the transition," Louis confirmed with a rueful smile. "And who knows, I might even have some fashion news to fulfill your curiosity..."

 

Alexander finished the interview and clasped Louis' shoulder.

 

"Thanks for being a good sport..."

 

Louis grinned up at him.

 

"Anytime."

 

He turned to look for Rupert, the aide immediately moving to his side.

 

"A most spirited interview, Mr. Tomlinson," Rupert complimented.

 

Louis cast him a bemused smile.

 

"Is the cargo on the move?" He checked.

 

"Alas I am not privy to the whereabouts of the cargo," Rupert lamented. "I shall take you directly to Mr. McBride," he said.

 

//

 

Louis was swept into a big hug by Callum when he stepped into he communications room.

 

Harry was curled up in a chair on the outside of the sound-proof room, apparently side-lined due to sensitive security information but Louis waved over Callum's shoulder as the man messed up hair with a fond ruffle.

 

"Look good on th' TV don't ye laddie?"

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"That's why I was hired wasn't it? To look pretty?"

 

Callum laughed and Louis went out to cuddle and kiss Harry for a few moments, promising to meet for lunch at midday.

 

By then the jewels would be on their way across France and Louis could spend a small amount of time relaxing.

 

"Right, what's the latest?" Louis shuffled into a spot beside Callum at the main comms desk.

 

Callum began to update him.

 

//

 

Louis stole Harry away for lunch, taking his hand and leading him to a small Parisian-style cafe Callum had told him about when he'd asked for something special.

 

"How's the planning going?" He asked. "Do you need any help?"

 

Harry shook his head with a blush creeping over his cheeks warmly.

 

"Rupert's been helping me," Harry shared. "We've booked the registry office and we found a lovely florist to make a small bouquet and some arrangements for inside. All we really need to do is book a  photographer and choose what to wear..."

 

"I bet one of these fashion people will offer to make you something from scratch," Louis mused. "And I need to get us some rings, don't I?"

 

Harry looked at him for a long moment while their starter was delivered.

 

"I can do that..." He murmured quietly.

 

"No, I want to," Louis reached over to cup his hand. "And I'll have time this weekend once the Jewels are placed."

 

"Might be something in there you can sneak," Harry joked.

 

Louis let a grin split his lips.

 

"You're right, what an opportunity!"

 

"I've seen the set that's being sent back, there's some really beautiful pieces in there..."

 

Louis tilted his head.

 

"You want to see them before they get locked away?" He wondered.

 

Harry shook his head quickly.

 

"No, of course not. That'd be a security breach."

 

"I could make it happen," Louis assured. "Just say the word, Harold..."

 

"Well...maybe?" He ventured shyly. "Like just for a second as they're getting put in the case or something? I don't even have to be near..."

 

"You can come to The Tower on Friday with us," Louis decided. "It won't be a problem."

 

Harry beamed at him with wide, glowing eyes.

 

"Thank you, Louis..."

 

Louis gave him a lop-sided smile back.

 

//

 

Louis was just making excellent progress along Harry's jaw with soft, slightly bitey kisses when his pager sounded, halting their foreplay.

 

They'd decided to shower together with the intention to attend the McQueen catwalk; an invitation extended by Nick Grimshaw and they were both wet under the faucet while Louis pressed Harry gently into the ceramic-tiled wall to kiss him.

 

Louis stiffened at the alarm and turned quickly to stumble out onto the bathroom floor, grabbing a robe and picking up his cell which was buzzing with an incoming call.

 

"Callum?" He addressed sharply.

 

"There's been a break-in," the Scottish man clipped. "We might need you to question the little bastard..."

 

Louis wiped a hand over his face. _Interrogation?_ At this hour?

 

"I uh...I thought I was only needed for the mission?" Louis murmured, not wanting to refuse the request but also; trying to put his position into perspective. The Queen's guards had managed perfectly well without him prior to his visit.

 

"Her Majesty asked if you could attend, Tommo," Callum addressed him familiarly.

 

Louis let out a silent sigh.

 

"Alright, I'll be up shortly," Louis agreed blithely, turning to find Harry frozen, wrapped in a towel with water spiraling down his ringlets of hair, his face expressionless.

 

"The Queen has requested my attendance," Louis explained softly.

 

Harry gave a tight smile.

 

"Okay, don't worry..."

 

"You can still go without me," Louis added quickly, sensing Harry's disappointment.

 

"I can?" Harry asked.

 

Louis let out an amused breath.

 

"Harry, of course you can," he mused. "Didn't you say Nick was going to be there?"

 

"Yeah, I think he wants me to go on the show tomorrow..."

 

"I'm heading to Dover tomorrow," Louis reminded him. "To fetch the Jewels."

 

Harry stared wide-eyed, like he had forgotten the real reason for Louis being there at all.

 

"I'll make sure I'm here to see you off," he promised.

 

"Be careful what you tell this Nick guy," Louis added as they headed into the bedroom to dress.

 

Louis was paused by a big, warm weight on his back, two strong arms tightening around his waist. He felt Harry kiss his neck slowly, once, twice, a third time.

 

"I love you," Harry told him.

 

Louis smiled to himself, his eyes crinkling.

 

"I love you too...what's going on, hm?"

 

"Nothing, I just-" Harry squeezed him in lieu of further words.

 

Louis cupped his hands over Harry's that splayed on his waist.

 

"Come on, clingy, let's get moving...I'll be back in time for bed, okay?"

 

Harry hummed but didn't let go. Louis let him for a further five minutes.

 

//

 

It was already displayed across the media that Harry had attended the McQueen show.

 

He'd been loaned one of their silk jackets and dressed in their satin-lined fitted trousers with pointy boots, his hair  a beautiful regal mess with a tiny tiara poking out among the curls, but despite his outfit, the headlines were more interested in his company.

 

GRIMSHAW STEALS STYLES AWAY

 

STYLES DROPS TOMMO FOR GRIMMY

 

GRIMSHAW TAKES STYLES TO THE BALL

 

Louis read each headline on his cell phone, each with a grimace and tightening of his clenched teeth. Each with a stiffening in his shoulders.

 

Harry had smelled of cigarettes and perfume when Louis had snuck in at 3am to sleep; finding his partner wearing gold boxers and a pink boa and deciding not to wake Harry to ask him why. Instead he unraveled the boa so Harry wouldn't be strangled and he gently untangled the tiara from his curls, giving the boxers a devilish smirk and arched brow as he spooned his fiancé.

 

He hadn't want to wake Harry when he'd moved to get up, mere hours later but Harry had sleepily thrown arms around him and kissed him sloppily, telling him to do a great job today.

 

Louis had told him to have fun on the radio show.

 

But now as he flicked through the major British tabloids, he saw a picture painted in them that he wasn't sure he liked.

 

Pap pics of Harry leaving the venue showed him walking beside Nick, nothing untoward about them other than Harry's ducked face and tendency to cower into whoever he saw as his protector- in this case it was the man Louis hadn't liked from first meeting.

 

But the later shots were more descriptive. Harry had gone to the after-party apparently, had gotten dressed up in different attires for the photo booth on site and had apparently left with some of those props. But the underwear...Louis couldn't fathom when those had been adorned.

 

And the pictures were telling. Harry looked drunk in them, laughing wide-mouthed as he apparently stumbled down curbs into the road, steadied by Nick beside him. There were shots of Nick with an arm around Harry's back laughing into his hair while Harry nosed into Nick's throat. There was a shot of them grinning inanely into each other's faces that made something in Louis' chest feel hard and uncomfortable. It made his heart hurt.

 

Harry liked Nick, that much was evident. The man had completely excluded Louis when they'd met and yet Harry was flirting with him. The day he'd arrived he'd cried at seeing Louis sleeping with four other guys but here he was, snuggling into Nick's side like that was okay...like that was-

 

"Hey laddie!" Callum's voice broke his reverie harshly, bringing his head up sharply to look out the front window where the man was waving.

 

Louis got up from the kitchen table, dumping his oatmeal bowl in the sink and hurrying outside, consumed into a hug by his new friend.

 

"We're going early, apparently," Callum told him.

 

Louis only nodded because this was his own plan but he didn't like Callum to know it.

 

"I'm ready," he assured.

 

"See your bonnie lad went out for  few drinkies last night then..." Callum broached.

 

Louis blinked, swallowing tightly.

 

"Apparently so."

 

"You've nothin' t'worry about," the man told him, in his own turn of phrase. "He looks at you like your his sunshine."

 

"We're getting married on Tuesday," Louis told him. "So I hope he doesn't find a new sunshine he likes better before then."

 

Callum laughed, assuming the statement to be a joke but when Louis didn't laugh and just gritted his teeth instead, Callum drew him closer with an arm around his shoulders.

 

"I better be invited as a witness," he murmured. "Or else we'll set the corgi's on't ye..."

 

Louis dregged up a smile, shunting the man away slightly.

 

"Shut up," he teased as they walked up to the palace.

 

//

 

"So...Harry Styles..." Nick stated into his microphone, winking at Harry across the desk in his studio.

 

"So, Nick Grimshaw," Harry returned in his relaxed Californian drawl.

 

"Had a hell of a night last night, thank you for that..."

 

Harry blushed a bit, thanking his stars he was on radio and not television.

 

"It was fun," Harry allowed. "Not sure where my gold boxer shorts came from but..."

 

Nick guffawed loudly, asking the other radio host if she knew and of course, she didn't.

 

"So, you're in town for Fashion Week," Nick started and Harry was about to interrupt to correct him that he was actually in town for _Louis_ but Nick carried on before he had a chance to even catch a breath. "And you'll be front row at the next few shows...got any other plans while you're in town?"

 

Harry hummed thoughtfully. Although his and Louis' wedding was a small, clandestine affair he didn't want to tempt fate by inviting the British Public. Especially if Nick was right about their relationship status over here.

 

"Nothing special, really. Just hanging out with my fiancé..."

 

"Oh, of course, the wonder that is Louis Tomlinson, how could we all forget?" Nick announced dryly.

 

"He is wonderful," Harry agreed softly, almost shyly. "I think so, anyway."

 

"The whole world knows you do," Nick teased him. "Question is, is Louis as enamored as you?"

 

"Nick!" His host partner, Georgia scolded him.

 

Harry stared at the brown-eyed man with the quiff, suddenly questioning his loyalty.

 

"Yeah...yeah I think he is," Harry answered when there was really no need to.

 

"Ok so what we want to do is read out some headlines to you Harry- some headlines with potentially filthy implications which were not intended and you need to guess the missing word or words... do you understand?" Nick asked with a smirk.

 

Harry grinned back, adjusting his headphones slightly.

 

"I understand," he said.

 

"Okay...number one...'Homosexual _blank_ into 100m final at Olympic trials'..."

 

"Runs?" Harry offered blindly.

 

"Hardly filthy now is it Harold?" Nick guffawed.

 

"Well what other word is there?" He argued brightly, giggling. "They obviously run into the final, don't they..."

 

"Eases," Nick amended. "Homosexual _eases_ into 100m final..."

 

"Eases?" Harry repeated with a scoff. "Who writes this stuff?"

 

"Me, mostly," Nick quipped moving on. "Okay number two..."

 

"Number two," Harry echoed in his deep timbre, drumming his fingertips against his lips thoughtfully.

 

"Tiger _blank blank_ ," Nick posed. "Based on Tiger Woods, obviously and his...well, sex scandal," he added with a snicker.

 

Harry smirked.

 

"Pulls Out?" He guessed softly, having seen this headline in the New York Post himself. "Is that it?"

 

Nick was too busy falling out of his chair with a clunk; laughing too hard to breathe.

 

"Nick Grimshaw ladies and gentleman," Harry filled in for him, winking at Georgia.

 

"While Nick is giggling let's see if you can guess number three," she said to Harry, sliding Nick's cards from his desk to hers. "Porn case has _blank_ , Lawyer says," she read off the card and looked at Harry.

 

Harry's brows furrowed.

 

"Has blank," he murmured to himself while Nick curled up in refreshed amusement on the floor. "Porn case has... stars?" Harry posed hopefully.

 

"Holes!" Nick giggled from the floor, peeling himself up to lay in his chair, still laughing. "It had holes Harry Styles!"

 

Harry grinned at the innuendo, rolling his eyes.

 

"So mature," he complained lightly, fingers curling over his lips as if to hide his smile.

 

"So what you doing for the rest of the day Harry Styles?"

 

"Nothing much..." Harry lied, thinking about the three appointments he had with designers after lunch.

 

"Come for drinks with us then?" Nick invited.

 

"I've got some errands to run," Harry declined politely.

 

"You've got all day, a few beers won't hurt..."

 

Harry blinked at his new friend thinking maybe it would be good for him to get out a bit with new people. Especially if he and Louis ended up staying in England.

 

"Okay just a couple," Harry conceded. "No shenanigans..."

 

Nick laughed.

 

"No promises!" He chuckled in return. 

 

//

 

 

Louis was on his way to Dover when the radio was tuned into Nick's radio show.

 

He tried to block out the noises coming from the stereo tried not to let Harry distract him from today's important journey.

 

Once they reached Dover they'd be half an hour early for the boat giving them time to position ready for the transfer.

 

The van was armoured and they were all in bullet proofs; loading up hand guns just in case.

 

_"You've got all day, a few beers won't hurt..."_

 

Nick's voice cut across the van, loud and annoying.

                                                                                                                      

_"Okay just a couple, No shenanigans..."_

 

Louis made out Harry's concession in his lower tones.

 

_"No promises!"_

 

Nick laughed, jarring Louis' nerves. He looked up from the dismantled gun in his lap, laid out on a cloth as he meticulously checked and cleaned it.

 

"Your laddie seems to like this one," Callum mused of the radio interview, leading his men to check and clean their own pieces in Louis' wake.

 

"Doesn't he," Louis commented wryly.

 

"You're marrying the bonnie bairn next week I would nae let it bother ye." Callum suggested.

 

Louis watched the other man for a moment flicking his eyes down the bench seat of the van to check on the other guys.

 

"I can't help it sometimes," Louis admitted quietly. "I'm a skinny shit, full of scars and every time I take a job I end up hurting him...Sometimes I wonder if he'd be happier with someone else."

 

"We all think like that before we get tied down," Callum shared. "But from what I've seen that lad would marry ye even if ye came home in five pieces..."

 

Louis let a ghost of a smile flicker over his lips.

 

"That's what worries me sometimes," Louis admitted; his eyes sliding sideways to check the other guys again. None of them were paying much attention. "Like how far would he actually go?"

 

Callum smirked.

 

"How far would you go?" He asked. "That's your answer."

 

Louis nodded but he wasn't appeased he didn't think he ever would be. 

 

He heard Harry agree to pre-lunch beers with Nick; something flaring dangerously in his chest before he tamped it down and focused on the job ahead.

 

He didn't need his possessive streak to ruin everything before he'd had a chance to prove himself. 

 

//

 

 

Harry was very giggly when Louis opened the door to the gate house later that afternoon

 

He had his arm around Nick's shoulders and his feet looked unable to co ordinate themselves 

 

He was also hiding a blushing cheek in Nick's chest.

 

"Hiiii Louiiiis..." Harry grinned wholesomely.

 

Louis flicked his gaze to Nick.

 

"What happened?"

 

Nick unwound Harry's arm from his shoulders but kept his own around Harry's waist.

 

"Ask your fiancé," Nick replied coolly.

 

"Who let you down here anyway?" Louis asked stepping forward to reach for Harry to coax him closer to his own body for support.

 

Harry spluttered out a giggle; wet and spitted.

 

"You're pretty..."

 

Louis rolled his eyes as he slipped his arms around Harry's waist taking advantage of the fact Harry suddenly decided he needed to hug him.

 

"Guard called Jack if you must know," Nick answered Louis' question. "I'm often down here to broadcast interviews live from the Palace so he knows me."

 

 _He still had strict instructions_ Louis thought. Nobody was allowed on site no matter what. Jack would be his first dismissed guard of the operation so far. Not bad going considering the jewels were safely locked up in the Palace for the night.

 

But rogue security decisions like this could put the whole thing in danger so Louis quickly sent an SMS while Harry gurgled cutely (drunkenly) into his neck.

 

"Well Harold," Nick said rather loudly, loud enough for Harry to mumble his name happily and try to transfer himself from Louis' embrace back to the other man's. Louis' arms were strong though so he held him tight petting him by pressing his lips gently to his temple.

 

"There, there sweetheart," he murmured. Harry settled but opened tired eyes to Nick.

 

"Thanks for taking me out Nicky," Harry grinned. "New best pal..."

 

Louis prayed inwardly that was the drink talking.

 

"Anytime Harry. I know you don't get out much so..."

 

"He gets out," Louis cut in quickly with a frown.

 

Nick snorted.

 

"Think you hide him away greedy pants. Don't think he's had a drink for months..."

 

"You don't know anything about us," Louis hedged. 

 

Nick arched his brow as though he knew things that even Louis didn't know. As if Harry had talked about it.

 

"Hm. Funny how you're always pictured together. Every event, every coffee stop every gym session..."

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Anybody would think we're engaged..." he pointed out.

 

"Look at him Lou," Nick beseeched and Louis tensed at the nickname. He cuddled Harry a bit closer. 

 

"It's getting late, time for you to leave isn't it?" Louis suggested quietly.

 

Nick merely smiled.

 

"I'll see you soon Harold" Nick retorted and turned to flounce off.

 

//

 

Harry's kissing was kind of sloppy but there was something about the hazy way that he smiled at Louis while he carefully undressed him. The way his pupils were dilated, too.

 

It was turning him on.

 

"Come on," Louis' voice wasn't gruff but it was husky from barking instructions all day. He was trying to fold Harry's arms in across his chest but he kept opening them, trying to press his palms against Louis' face.

 

"You're so pretty, Lou."

 

If Louis heard that one more time he might give up the hard-man act and start wearing tutus. Harry's adorable grin seemed to iron out his ruffled edges.

 

"I can be pretty beside you In bed too," he pointed out.

 

"But aren't we waiting?" Harry asked then and Louis had been mid-climb onto the mattress about to settle among Harry's limbs.

 

"Waiting for what?" Louis wondered.

 

"Marriage," Harry replied.

 

"Babe I hate to break it to you but we've already made love...don't think we can take that back now."

 

Harry giggled and huffed, pouting a bit.

 

"We can pretend? Like for a whole week before the wedding we can you know...abstain."

 

Louis swallowed. Of all the things for Harry to decide. But he'd been celibate when Louis had met him and he respected the sentiment of the gesture somehow.

 

"Okay H, let's get some sleep hm? I want you to tell me all about the wedding in the morning so that I can help you."

 

Harry yawned, twining his limbs around Louis as Louis finally settled on his chest.

 

"Lou?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"You don't like Nick do you?" Harry asked.

 

Louis tensed.

 

"He's your friend not mine," Louis managed diplomatically.

 

"Do you think I fancy him?"

 

Louis choked out a laugh because at times he had felt like that with the way Harry had so readily become friends with the guy but also because Harry decided to have important conversations at the worst moments.

 

"Do you?" He asked back.

 

Harry hummed squeezing Louis closer and rubbing his cheek into the top of Louis' hair.

 

"I'm marrying the man of my dreams next week so..."

 

"So you could still find him attractive," Louis pointed out.

 

"I don't though," Harry murmured. "And I'd quite like him to be a witness."

 

"He's bound to interrupt in the part about having a lawful reason for us not to be wed," Louis teased.

 

Harry snorted.

 

"We could write our own vows. I meant to tell you..."

 

"You can tell me tomorrow. If you're still sure about this. I know I'm not perfect and you can have a completely different life if you decide not to-"

 

"Are you tryin' to make me mad?" Harry enquired lazily, interrupting. "Revenge for getting drunk with Nick?"

 

Louis smirked against Harry's chest.

 

"No...never mind," he conceded softy. 

 

.Harry's breathing became slow and regular then as Louis stayed tucked into him.

 

Louis lifted his head from Harry's chest to watch him succumb to sleep slowly but surely going lax as his eyeballs rolled back behind his lids. His breathing became a little heavier through his nose his lashes shimmied with the breaths he took.

 

Louis was holding everything he found precious right there in his arms.

 

//

 

Louis knew a lot of things.

 

He knew that Harry was having a pale toned rose bouquet and his own buttonhole would match. He knew that Harry had narrowed their wedding suits down to a matching blue or black pair which they would be trying on the following morning. He knew that Harry wanted to wear something pretty in his hair but he hadn't quite decided what and Louis had promised to take him to Ivory & Co to pick something out.

 

He knew that the registry office was at Chelsea Old Town Hall and that a photographer had been booked for after at Battersea Park. He also knew that Harry had done an incredible job of organizing everything and he had told him as much along with how much he loved him, giving him long loving kisses in lieu of something more before the wedding.

 

What Louis didn't know was where the jewels were.

 

The scene unfolded slowly from when they left the Palace this morning, the combination locked black box being withdrawn from the high-security safe; the lock for which only knew the combination to when it had been placed in there the night before.

 

Callum had accompanied him in a small inconspicuous vehicle across town while the rest of the guards- minus Jack- had headed up two vans on front of them and a further two vans behind- all everyday number plates and designs to keep the operation low-key.

 

Harry had ridden in the fourth van ready to view the jewels once they were displayed in the Tower Of London but once the black box had been opened, the disappearance of the treasure had been revealed.

 

Louis was watching Callum hash it out with Rupert; calling in Fiona to oversee the felony while everyone panicked. The guards waited outside with Harry but they knew, they couldn't have missed the commotion coming from within the room and Louis was frozen, his breathing tight and hard with thinking fast, so damn fast, as to what very possibility could be.

 

This had never happened to him, _never_. He'd never lost the treasure he'd been commissioned to transport and the weakest link was apparently at the Palace- the place he had assumed was the fort Knox in this operation. He immediately berated himself for assuming the Palace was safe.

 

Jack's disregard should have tipped him off; let alone every other step in this operation where he'd changed the plan to avoid any mistakes. And he'd just gone and made the biggest one of all.

 

"Louis!" Callum's hands tightened around his arms, shaking him. "Tommo, come on! We need you!"

 

Louis flicked his cool blue eyes up, his mouth a thin line.

 

"Everyone is on house arrest," he stipulated quickly. "Get all of the guards back to the Grand Hall at the Palace along with Fiona and all the staff. Everybody is to be there," he added tersely, turning to stalk into the corridor.

 

Harry stood up from where he'd bee sitting, his face pale and his gaze worried. He bit his lip and made to step toward Louis but Louis shook his head and turned the opposite way, dialing into his phone.

 

//

 

His heart was raging in his chest as every staff member of the Palace was lined up in the Grand Hall, a Private Detective present who Louis had called immediately. He'd had Gregory Bardot on standby just in case of an event like this because he was as much a suspect as anyone else.

 

Elizabeth was naturally authoritative as she entered the room.

 

"I am extremely disappointed to announce that one of my own staff members is being held at suspicion of stealing the Heritage pieces we've recently transported from East Germany," she began. "Unfortunately it leaves us all in the awkward position of interviewing every member of the household before you can be released from the grounds of the Palace..."

 

There was a sudden rush of chattering, some angry-sounding voices.

 

"The order in which Mr. Bardot would like to conduct the interviews has been decided and those from the house will be taken first. The security contingent and any off-site staff will go last so you may make yourselves comfortable in any of the rooms on the bottom floor."

 

A tut sounded out from the left side of the room; all gazes falling there which was where Fiona was standing, arms crossed over her chest.

 

"I think it's pretty obvious who did this, don't you, ma'am?" She arched haughtily.

 

Elizabeth frowned slightly.

 

"I don't believe that is the case at all, Ms. Danford," The Queen addressed. "And with the possibility of the jewels already being on their way to a hidden location we need to move swiftly to-"

 

"It's him," she pointed across the room to the corner where Harry was hunched over his own folded arms, a grave expression on his face.

 

Louis had been standing with the security crew after being warned by Callum not to be seen talking to Harry just in case of an accusation just like this. They were the new-comers after all, they would be at the top of everyone's suspicion.

 

"No," Louis said anyway, boldly, stepping out from the group. He felt Callum cup his shoulder to soothe him. "Harry has an alibi, I've been with him the entire time."

 

"But you knew the combination," Fiona accused. "So you're no further in the clear than he is..."

 

Louis turned his narrowed gaze on her as his lips pressed downwards..

 

"Until there's evidence, let's refrain from accusing anybody." Another voice suggested.

 

"But we all know he stole those diamonds in Burbank," Fiona piped up as Louis went to step back into the protective bubble of his team. He tensed, glancing at Harry who looked close to tears now.

 

"I didn't steal them," Harry defended himself in his deep voice, frowning unhappily.

 

"You left the shop wearing them, didn't you? They weren't paid for...and as I understand it Mr. Tomlinson here had to keep you under personal arrest as you refused to give them up."

 

Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but a voice cut across them all.

 

"If we could just proceed with the Inquiry?" Bardot smoothed, calling the first staff member into the study as the others trailed out of the hall to find a more relaxed place to wait under watch from the guards to ensure no conspiring could occur.

 

Louis quickened towards Harry in the fall-out and wrapped his arms around him tightly, squeezing hard.

 

"Harry they know you didn't do this okay? _I_ know you didn't do this..."

 

"I couldn't have even got into he house last night," he mumbled. "And I was with _you_ ," he added. "We talked about the wedding all night..."

 

"I know," Louis sighed. "It's okay, everyone is just panicking...those jewels could be anywhere right now and we need to find them..."

 

Harry nodded as Louis pulled away from him slightly.

 

"They have twenty Police officers searching the entire grounds apparently..."

 

Louis smiled wanly.

 

"I know, I ordered them to come."

 

Harry managed a wobbly smile, his eyes wet.

 

"I love you," he said, throat thick with emotion.

 

Louis slid a hand onto his jaw.

 

"I love you too, beautiful. Now go to the library and pick out a book, hm?"

 

Harry took himself off to do as Louis asked, wiping his eyes as he went.

 

//

 

 

When Louis turned back to the room to see what the situation was, he was surprised to find Callum talking fiercely with Fiona, his face flushed with anger.

 

"Hey!" He called, hastening over to the pair and pulling Callum back slightly. "Cal, what's going on man?"

 

Callum glared at the blonde woman as though Louis wasn't stood there between them.

 

"The little toe-rag try'na accuse Harry of thieving that jewellery," Callum explained in his thick Scottish accent. "I'm not happy about that..."

 

Louis flicked a look at Fiona who smirked and arched her brow.

 

"If the shoe fits..."

 

Louis let the flare in his chest burn for a few seconds before his heavy slow breaths calmed it down.

 

"She's not worth it, buddy," Louis told his friend.

 

"Harry would ne'er do a thing like that," Callum spat, growling a bit.

 

Louis felt a sudden surge of pride from Callum's words. From a guy who hardly knew his fiancé it was a high accolade.

 

"Let's go outside for a bit, huh?" Louis suggested. "Have a quick smoke?"

 

Callum stepped back a bit from Fiona and huffed out  a breath.

 

"Why not? I can wait a while to wring her skinny neck..."

 

Louis pursed his lips against a smile that threatened; watching Callum stalk away as he turned his cool gaze onto the Head of Security.

 

"I'd watch your words if I were you," Louis said. "I've got friends in weird places if you know what I mean..."

 

"Is that a threat, Mr. Tomlinson?" Fiona asked.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Just an advisory."

 

He headed out the door to catch Callum up.

 

//

 

It was 4am by the time all the interviews had been conducted. Louis' took the longest and was last and he felt wretched at not being able to pinpoint how or when the jewels went missing. The CCTV showed no entry into the safe hallway and none of the staff members had access. Only Louis, Callum and Fiona could have got in but the cameras weren't helping the case to crack.

 

The airports were on high alert with all bags being scanned and checked and the searches had left the grounds of the estate to come inside, rooms being checked vigilantly for any clues.

 

Louis had just stepped into the library to find Harry and sit with him until he Gate House was green lighted and then they could go home and maybe get some very limited sleep.

 

Louis would be on hand the following morning to profile the crime for his own satisfaction but otherwise he was as much a pawn as anyone else.

 

He found Harry curled up in a chair, napping when Callum marched in, breathing hard.

 

"They found a tiara," he stated.

 

Louis whipped his head around, vaguely aware of Harry waking in the chair.

 

"What?"

 

Callum's face creased.

 

"Fuck ah'm sorry Tommo...it was in ye bairn's bag..."

 

Louis' face paled.

 

"No," he frowned. "That's not even possible, there's no way he could have-"

 

"Mr. Styles?" A professional voice cut in, a body stepping into the room beside Callum. It was an officer in a uniform with a notepad. "You're required for some additional questioning if you don't mind..."

 

Louis looked down at his beau; at the cute way he was just waking up, all frowning with pouty lips.

 

"I don't know what's happening," he mumbled confusedly, getting up anyway as the officer advanced, securing handcuffs around both of his wrists. "Louis? What's going on?"

 

"They found something in the house, babe," Louis murmured. "Someone must have planted it and-"

 

"Mr. Tomlinson?" Another officer marched in, quickly securing Louis in cuffs, too. "You're needed too, I'm afraid..."

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis wriggled in his cuffs, frowning at the officer. "Is there any need for that?"

 

Callum stared at him, horrified.

 

"We'll come and get ye out, Tommo," he promised softly.

 

Louis rolled his eyes.

 

"I wouldn't fucking bother, mate," he sighed, following the officer to the car.

 

On the way there he was read his rights, told he was being arrested under suspicion of theft and that he could be detained for the next forty eight hours for questioning. Louis felt the bile rising in his throat. He was meant to be suit shopping with Harry tomorrow, the job was supposed to be finished by now and yet here he was, being marched away under arrest.

 

He closed his eyes and willed his breathing to calm down, focusing on the one thing in his mind that would quieten his own fear. Harry. Harry would be so confused, so afraid right now and there was nothing Louis could do to protect him.

 

 

//

 

 

"I was going to let them use the garden, you know," Elizabeth was looking out onto the lawn while Rupert waited quietly off to one side. "For their wedding. It was going to be a surprise."

 

"Ma'am," Rupert acknowledged the expression of words but did not offer an opinion. He was well-trained in the art of service.

 

"They seemed like such nice boys...Mr. Styles especially impressed me so much with his charity work..."

 

"It doesn't make sense ma'am," Rupert offered with a clearing of his throat.

 

Elizabeth seemed to pause and think for a moment.

 

"No it doesn't..."

 

"He didn't have access at all ma'am."

 

"Mr. Tomlinson did," she sighed. "Mr. Styles could have managed it somehow."

 

"Ma'am, my feeling is that he did not," Rupert shared.

 

Elizabeth turned to him with a curious glance.

 

"Oh?"

 

"The security cameras are all clear, ma'am. I understand it is possible to trick the systems as is apparent with the safe but there was no movement from the Gate House on the night of the theft. In fact Mr. Tomlinson was only telling me on the way to the Tower that he had spent the night hearing the wedding plans that Mr. Styles had already made."

 

"Maybe he is a very advanced liar, Rupert."

 

"For a man who has transported several highly valued articles around the world over, it would appear most unusual for him to attempt a theft at this point."

 

"The fiancé is quite new, though Rupert...it is possible he wanted the items for himself."

 

"I believe that Mr. Tomlinson has his own fortune, ma'am. Enough to buy Mr., Styles anything that may catch his fancy if you like..."

 

Elizabeth smiled at her aide.

 

"Then what are you suggesting my dear Rupert?"

 

"I believe the culprit lies a lot closer to home ma'am. A framing has occurred here and the suspect is not that hard to find."

 

Elizabeth swallowed, nodding.

 

"One who has made themselves appear obvious where they did not need to," she considered.

 

Rupert dipped his chin in agreement. The room was quiet for a few minutes.

 

"I'd like to attend the Police Station please," she stated then. "I'd like to speak with Mr. Styles."

 

//

 

Callum took eight guards to protect the Queen on her jaunt to the station allowing Rupert to escort her inside. They'd both worn their most casual attire which still set them out against the rest of the London backdrop but still.

 

A pastel blue trouser suit and lilac hat for Elizabeth and slightly raggedy v-neck jumper for Rupert over blue slacks seemed to pass. The station were prepped in advance of the attendance and the pair were given free access to the visiting room where Harry was being held, wrists cuffed and body now dressed in standard county jail overalls.

 

He looked exhausted, big purple bruises under his eyes and his long hair lank.

 

"Ma'am," he stood up and bowed slightly, wincing at the pull in his back from lack of sleep on a decent mattress.

 

"Mr. Styles," she hummed, sitting opposite him.

 

"It wasn't me, you know," he swallowed, tears reappearing in his eyes even though he had told his story at least four times to the officers in charge.

 

"We believe that may be the case, yes," she allowed softly.

 

Harry frowned.

 

"Why did you come?"

 

"Because I wanted to see you with my own eyes," she said.

 

"They found the stuff in my bag," he said then, hoarsely. Tears spilled down his cheeks. "I promise you I don't know how they got there...I didn't take them...I'd never make Louis break your trust like that and I don't need the money, I can promise you that. Louis was taking me to get my own tiara," he added, hiccupping back sobs. "We had it all planned, I didn't need yours, okay?"

 

"Can you think of anybody who might want to frame you?" Elizabeth asked then.

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"I don't know why anybody would want to do this to me..." he whispered. "To _us_ ," he added. "Louis was so excited about this job and we decided together to come here and-"

 

"And?" Elizabeth prompted.

 

Harry sniffled.

 

"And finally have the wedding we've waited so long to have."

 

Elizabeth reached out and tucked some of Harry's hair back, brushing away the tears on his cheek with a brusque hand.

 

"Don't cry Mr. Styles, we'll get to the bottom of this," she assured, looking to the guard. "Please may I have the company of Mr. Tomlinson?"

 

The guards shuffled Harry back into his holding room and led Louis in a few moments later. The smaller man was less obliging than Harry, twisting as he stumbled into the room, bearing his teeth at the officer.

 

"No need to push, is there?" He snapped.

 

He flicked his eyes over his visitors and cleared his throat, bowing gracefully.

 

"My apologies ma'am."

 

Elizabeth waited for Louis to be seated.

 

"Tell me honestly, Mr. Tomlinson, who do you think did it?"

 

Louis lifted his gaze from the table with a bitter smile, shaking his head.

 

"You wouldn't believe me..."

 

Elizabeth glanced at Rupert.

 

"I think you'll find, young Master Tomlinson, that Her Majesty is in fact open to all suggestions," the aide inserted.

 

Louis looked at the man for a long minute. A man who could also be in the frame but Louis' gut feeling was never wrong and he knew it wasn't Rupert behind this scheme.

 

He sucked in a breath.

 

"There's four pieces still missing, they only put two in Harry's bag," he murmured, low enough to be heard by Elizabeth but not the guards. "Get Callum to check the desk in Fiona's room. And the walls. She's got a house in Kensington, too, I think-"

 

"Already under surveillance," Rupert interrupted.

 

"Whoever has done this is hiding them in plain sight," Louis said. "Bardot is monitoring everything but I doubt anyone would suspect the Head of Security."

 

"She was rather quick to point the finger," Elizabeth commented.

 

Louis cleared his throat, his eyes becoming tired-looking, his face creasing.

 

"Have you seen Harry? Is he okay?"

 

Elizabeth smiled then, letting out a slow breath.

 

"He's as good as can be under the circumstances. And we'll have you out of here soon enough..."

 

Louis smiled grimly back, hunching over in the chair.

 

"Get Harry out first?" He begged.

 

As Elizabeth stood up, she glanced at Rupert and nodded, a silent affirmation that they would solve this crime.

 

//

 

Harry curled up on the narrow, hard prison bed and let out a sigh.

 

He wondered how Louis was doing, whether he was being treated well or whether they were trying to force something out of him that he didn't know.

 

When the revelation of the missing jewels had occurred at the tower, Harry had never seen his fiancé look so mortified- or so scared. Louis had never failed a mission and not only had the jewels gone but Louis had to remain in business-mode, instigating the investigation and avoiding Harry for fear of accusations.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around himself, curling his legs up towards his body in some kind of petty attempt at self- comfort. He couldn't stop crying. In some ways he wished he had never picked up those diamonds in Burbank; wished he'd never been caught up in the after-math which meant that now he was the accused thief because it reflected badly on Louis and Harry wouldn't ever want that, for him to be the cause of Louis' downfall.

 

But without that glitch in judgment-without the cross-country journey and his stubbornness to take the diamonds to the Museum himself- then he wouldn't have met the love of his life. He wouldn't have met Louis.

 

It was cold in the cell and the scratchy blanket didn't offer much heat but Harry had to remember that the truth would prevail. Just because someone had taken against him and was trying to frame him didn't mean that they would get away with it. And Louis' reputation would of course, be intact.

 

But what about their wedding? They still need to shop for the jewellery and have their suits fitted and time was whittling down. Harry would be damned if he would cancel the booking; he didn't care if they had to wear t-shirts and jeans, he was going to marry Louis on Tuesday if it was the last thing they did.

 

Because it might be the last thing they did before Harry got tried for grand theft the way things were going.

 

//

 

 

Fiona was denying any involvement in the disappearance of the jewels but strangely, she also could not produce the keys for the locked safe and desk drawer from her office.

 

Bardot had the Police take her into custody while specialist locksmiths worked through the morning but the weight of blame was pulling heavier onto Fiona's side and away from Harry's.

 

The media were congregating outside the Palace, the numbers building by the hour. When Callum looked down the promenade instead of green trees and black taxis, he saw only vans and people. People with microphones, people with cameras and people giving inaccurate interviews about their opinions on the matter.

 

The news had hit the headlines with the morning's prints, a leak at the Tower revealing the gigantic security risk occurring. All of the newspapers had taken Fiona's approach of blaming the newcomers and it had taken three black coffees for Callum to calm down; storming up to the main house with the headlines scrunched in his big fist.

 

Elizabeth had returned from the Police Station convinced that neither Louis nor Harry were involved in the plot and Callum would have told her the same without a visit to the cells. He knew these guys and he knew they had no motive.

 

Bardot seemed to feel the same way, he had taken Her Majesty's instruction to 'check Fiona's office' and ran with it- practically pulling the place apart to find clues.

 

Callum couldn't control his anger at the media's opinion though and he found himself at the helm of Elizabeth's study. He knocked on the door.

 

"You may enter," she called politely, busy writing onto a sheet of her branded paper.

 

"Ma'am, I need to ask ye a question," he broached.

 

Rupert was sat to the side, reading the interviews conducted by the Police.

 

"Yes, of course," The Queen put down her pen and looked up, gesturing for Callum to sit in the seat opposite her desk. "What is it, Mr. Burns ?"

 

"Aye well...I think we're all pretty keen that it was'nae Tommo or Harold who took th'jewellery," he started.

 

"Hmm," Elizabeth hummed for him to continue.

 

"And I can't take it with all these media outlets standing out there try'na put the blame where blame does'nae lay," he added. "I know I'm not the man for the job but we need to have someone out there defending them," he begged.

 

Elizabeth smiled passively.

 

"A Mr. Grimshaw who works on the radio has been broadcasting all day about their innocence, Callum. And I am just writing my initial statement now which Rupert will carry out to the gates to read to the collective media. Perhaps you would like to escort him?" She suggested.

 

Callum looked shell-shocked.

 

"You don't think they did it either, do ye?" He asked, awed.

 

Elizabeth merely smiled.

 

"One does not get to the ripe old age of seventy-nine and not develop a gut-feeling, my dear man," she explained warmly. "I think it is evident to us all that these fine young men did not have any intention to steal my old jewellery..."

 

"Exactly!" Callum beseeched, relieved at having a second opinion in his favour- from an important source. "What would they even do with the things?"

 

Elizabeth's lips turned into a vague smirk.

 

"Perhaps Mr., Styles wanted to wear them to Fashion Week," she suggested dryly, writing  a few more words on the paper in front of her while Callum forced a smile at her joke.

 

"Aye perhaps he did...I think ye would have let him, too ma'am," he teased right back.

 

"Here we go," she stood with the paper and passed it to Callum. "You may take Rupert out to read the statement."

 

Callum nodded curtly and stayed close to Rupert's side.

 

//

 

Louis had had worse things shouted at him than 'thief' and variations that included 'teaf'. 'tealeaf', 'light finger' and 'conman'. He'd had worse fights than the (so far) two scraps he'd got himself into trying to defend himself against a few big boys who thought he was a Princess and wanted a go.

 

Louis might be delicate-looking but he was made of tougher stuff. He was probably the perfect candidate for a little gay sex for the deprived prisoners but he wasn't one to let anyone get the better of him.

 

Louis had begged the Palace to make sure Harry was put somewhere safe- even if that meant solitary confinement- while the investigation continued. Harry was so beautiful and precious, he'd never survive among these goons. He was shocked then to find his fiancé sitting outside in the yard, surrounded by three big guys all who appeared to be poking him- or pushing him- and all cajoling loudly.

 

"What the fuck is this?" Louis asked starkly as he swaggered over, eyes squinting against the light.

 

The three thugs turned to look at him like he was nothing.

 

"Go away little man, this isn't your business."

 

"Er, I think it is actually...that's mine," Louis stated, tipping his head to indicate Harry.

 

Harry was staring at him with big eyes, his expression unreadable.

 

"He's yours? This princess?" The biggest thug scoffed. The other two were wiry, greasy-looking with disgusting beady eyes.

 

"Yeah," Louis nodded once. "You got a problem with that?"

 

The thug took a step forward, only to be paused by a hand on his shoulder from one of the other guys.

 

"He beat up Romano earlier," the man said.

 

Louis smirked. He still had a throbbing black eye from that particular bout but he'd do it all over again in a second.

 

"That's right. And Hitchcroft, too. Perhaps you'd like to make it a triple on  my first day?" Louis invited casually.

 

The thug shrugged off the hand stopping him and walked slowly toward Louis, coming chest-to-chest with him. He breathed heavily on Louis, his breath rancid. Louis didn't let himself waiver an inch, not even an eyelash quivered.

 

"You better look after your belongings," the thug warned.

 

Louis glared him down as he walked away, lunging towards his henchman and making them scatter. He smiled acidly at them before turning back to the bench where Harry was curled over, gaze fixed on his knees.

 

"Hey...hey," Louis went and sat beside him, slipping an arm around his waist. "How did you get in here? I thought they-"

 

"Everywhere else was full," Harry shrugged, cutting him off.

 

Louis wanted to kiss him, wanted to lay his cheek on Harry's shoulder. He wanted to straddle his lap and flick his tongue into Harry's mouth and remind him what was good. He couldn't risk doing more than he already was for fear of reprisal.

 

"Babe, fuck, are you alright? You know we're going to be proved innocent don't you?" Louis begged.

 

He hadn't seen Harry this sad since Liam had been killed. It broke his heart all over again.

 

"Maybe," Harry answered softly, lowly. "It doesn't feel like it right now though."

 

"No, I know," Louis squeezed his hand in Harry's side. "But it won't be long now, I promise you."

 

Harry chucked out a breath.

 

"We all know what your promises mean," he mused.

 

Louis' hand slipped from Harry's side and he tucked his arm back into his own body, feeling a strange sort of feeling wash over him.

 

"Don't you trust me?" He asked, very softly.

 

Louis narrowed his eyes and flicked looks around the yard to check who was watching them. The thug and his henchmen stood by the chain-link fence on the far side. One of the guys he's beaten in a fight was sat a few feet away, avoiding looking in Louis' direction. They were clear for the moment.

 

Harry frowned, hand moving from being tucked between his thighs to crawling up Louis' arm, searching for something that fit.

 

"Harry, we can't-"

 

Too late, Harry had coaxed his hand into his larger one and was cradling it tenderly.

 

"Why not?" He asked. "Because someone might try and fight me because I love you? What's new, I'm used to that..."

 

"Because someone might try and rape you, Harry," Louis begged.

 

Harry let his hand go reluctantly.

 

"They know I'm yours now," he said.

 

Louis smirked.

 

"Yeah, well...forgive me for that cave-man approach..."

 

Harry cleared his throat.

 

"I kind of like it, actually..."

 

Louis whipped his head to the side, brows lifting.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Harry hummed, bobbing his head in agreement.

 

"If we weren't stuck here then-"

 

"Don't," Louis begged huskily, feeling a familiar tingle in his groin. "I can't think about that right now."

 

The klaxon sounded for lunch; the first of two alarms fifteen minutes apart to allow the inmates to get lunch in two sittings.

 

"I have to go," Louis stood up, concern etched on his face at Harry's demeanor.

 

"Louis?"

 

"Yes, babe?"

 

"Will you still marry me? Even if we can't get everything we planned?"

 

Louis smiled, ruffling Harry's bun.

 

"A natural disaster couldn't stop me at this point," he teased.

 

Harry huffed out a semi-laugh. He finally looked up, eyes narrowing as they came into the sun.

 

"I love you," he said, just like he always did. Simple and honest.

 

"I love you, too. See you tomorrow," Louis added before heading to the lunch hall before the second klaxon sounded.

 

//

 

_It is with sad regret that today I must confirm the transportation of the heritage jewellery from Bavaria to the UK has not been completed with full satisfaction._

_Whilst in the most secure of environments, somehow, the jewels have been intercepted and we assume, stolen._

_We would like to assure the public that there is a Private Investigation occurring at this very moment to unearth the offender and in the interim time we would kindly ask that all media portrayal is disregarded until hard facts have been revealed._

_Due to the nature of this crime the Palace will remain closed and the promenade will also be cleared within the next few hours._

_A statement will be released once the investigation has come to a close._

 

Callum folded the newspaper and flung it to the side, flicking his eyes over his men.

 

"Right, that's the afternoon's press and we need to get into those holdings to get Fiona in a jail cell and get Louis and his bairn out," he stated.

 

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison.

 

"They've got the drawers open in the desk sir," Joe offered.

 

"Did they find any jewellery?" Callum checked, although if they had, he would know about it by now.

 

"No, sir. Just some journals. Bardot is reading through them while they continue to drill the safe."

 

"Okay, there's nothing more we can do then..."

 

"Sir, Mr. Grimshaw called to ask for an inside statement," Daniel inserted.

 

"Mr. Grimshaw," Callum repeated. "Is'nae he the one who Jack let in without full clearance?"

 

"That's correct sir," Daniel confirmed.

 

"Has anyone looked at the security cameras for the night before?" Callum wondered.

 

"I believe Bardot had the officers going through them, sir."

 

Callum swung around to look at his colleague.

 

"They'll be looking for the obvious, though. We need to see if Mr. Grimshaw happened to visit with our friend Fiona, don't we?" He asked.

 

Daniel's brows rose.

 

"What do you mean, sir?"

 

"The man took Harry out with the sole intention of getting him drunk two nights ago," Callum explained. "Not that Harry would have any secrets to slip but Grimshaw might have thought so in which case; he might well be in cohorts with Fiona...we should be checking his house as much as hers..."

 

"I believe-"

 

"Get me the tapes," Callum commanded.

 

Daniel saluted him and hurried off to find the footage.

 

//

 

 

When Louis was released he half expected Callum and the lads to be waiting for him on the steps to the Police Station; maybe even Rupert with a limo nearby.

 

Somehow he hadn't expected _Harry_ to be sitting there waiting for him.

 

More because this was yet another job that Louis had taken that had put Harry in an uncertain situation.

 

"Haz?" He called, to make sure his mind wasn't tricking him.

 

Harry's head turned, his thick dark hair tangled from their jail-stay. He stood up slowly but trod up the steps carefully, gaze flicking over Louis intently before his arms opened and then Louis was drawn in; held tight as Harry's breath fell against his ear.

 

"Lou, thank god..."

 

"Hey," Louis rubbed a gentle hand up and down Harry's back. "What's wrong?"

 

"Thought they'd never let you go," Harry sighed.

 

"Speaking of which-" Louis pulled back a bit.

 

Harry pressed a thumb beneath his lower lip and kissed him before he had the chance to ask; to find out what was happening with the jewels.

 

Harry tasted bitter like coffee and sweet like sugar. Louis kissed him back with all that he had.

 

Harry blinked at him slowly as he pulled away.

 

"They found the rest of the things in Fiona's safe," Harry told him in a low murmur. "They know it wasn't me...or you," he added.

 

Louis kissed Harry again, sweetly.

 

"I'm not letting you go until we say our vows, okay? Nothing else is getting in the way of this..."

 

Harry smiled his dimpled smile, nodding with a light in his green orbs that Louis new better than to ignore.

 

"Harry? What are you up to?"

 

Harry dipped a hand into his big coat pocket, biting his lower lip.

 

"I went and bought something, while I was waiting..."

 

Louis' brow arched.

 

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled naughtily.

 

Harry rolled his eyes.

 

"Not like that..."

 

"Waiting for the honeymoon," Louis remembered with a hum. "Of course. What did you get, then?" He peered over at Harry's hand.

 

"These," Harry pulled out a large ring box and placed it in Louis' palm.

 

Louis stared, a mildly confused frown furrowing his brows.

 

"Haz...are these...? Did you...?"

 

"If you don't like them they said we can take them back," he rushed, rubbing a nervous hand over the back of his neck. "We can exchange them for anything you like, they-"

 

Louis opened the box and Harry froze. If Louis didn't like the rings he'd picked he couldn't deny that he'd be disappointed. He honestly didn't mind changing them but-

 

Well, he wanted Louis to like his choice, too.

 

"Harry, they're beautiful!" Louis plucked out the thicker silver band and slipped it over his pointer finger, testing how it looked. "I love mine...let me see yours..."

 

Harry held the box while Louis focused on the thin diamond-embedded ring tucked in there, his amused eyes catching Harry's trepid ones.

 

"You think you can fit another sparkler on that hand?" He teased, thumbing gently over the diamonds. "Fuck, this is perfect. I wish I could have been there when you picked it..."

 

"Sorry," Harry winced, stepping closer to kiss into Louis' hair as he slipped an arm around him, "I wanted it to be a surprise and to just- you know. Make it real," he explained.

 

Louis looked up at him, grasping the edge of his coat to tug him closer.

 

"It is real. I'm marrying you into two days Harry Styles and nothing can stop me."

 

Louis tiptoed to kiss him again.

 

"There's something we haven't decided you know," Harry said as he led Louis down the steps by his hand, walking toward the nearest tube.

 

"Wait, we'll call Callum," Louis tugged his hand. "He'll pick us up..."

 

Harry paused with a shy smile.

 

"Can we just-I just want to-"

 

Louis smiled back. "Yeah, of course. Come on, then...what were you saying?"

 

Louis fell into step beside him, striding down the bustling streets full of pushy Londoners on their own secret missions. Louis instinctively moved closer to Harry, silently protecting him.

 

"We need to talk about my name after we get married," Harry stated, waiting until they'd crossed the traffic-heavy road to pull Louis carefully to one side before they entered the tub station. "I mean...if I'm going to be a Tomlinson are your parents cool with that? Are you cool with it? Now that I have this public image I don't want to be an embarrassment to the Tomlinson clan and-"

 

"Harry shut the fuck up," Louis rumbled, pulling him into another long and meaningful kiss.

 

"They're important questions, Louis," Harry said once they parted.

 

"The fact you even want to take my name makes me want to strip you naked and  fuck you on this London sidewalk," Louis admitted. "Shouldn't we talk about using your family name, too?"

 

Harry shook his head.

 

"Want to take yours."

 

"I could double-barrel," Louis offered.

 

Harry tilted his head, cupping Louis' cheek.

 

"Lou, I'm taking your name and you're keeping it, okay?"

 

Louis let out a breath, his old insecurity flaring back up again just like it had days ago when Nick had made him question his own worth.

 

"If you're sure?" He checked of his beau.

 

Harry nodded, leading the way down into the tiled tunnel of the tube station.

 

"I'm sure."

 

//

 

"Did ye hear the news?" Callum received Louis and Harry back at the house with a tight hug around them both.

 

Louis pulled back with a frown.

 

"Just that we're out. And Fiona got taken in..."

 

Callum arched his brow, rising to his full height to fold his big arms across his barreled chest.

 

"And ye were right not to trust that boy," Callum added. "The one you asked Joe to do a search on..."

 

Louis narrowed his gaze.

 

"Nick?" He breathed, grasping Harry's hand ready for the next revelation.

 

Callum nodded with a smug _'Uh huh'_. Louis tilted his head, a signal for Callum to explain.

 

"Turns out he's related to Fiona. Not one of us knew since she's Danforth now and Nick took his Dad's name-"

 

"Grimshaw," Harry supplied with a weird voice, his face creasing.

 

"That's the one, laddie. She kept it well hidden, the fact they were connected but..."

 

Louis swallowed, settling his hard gaze on his colleague.

 

"It was Nick who did it?"

 

"He helped her," Callum confirmed. "And once I asked to look at the tapes Bardot got on it like a cat in heat."

 

Louis couldn't help his splutter of laughter at that.

 

"Fuck! I can't-!"

 

Callum looked to Harry.

 

"Don't be worrying ye pretty little head now, bairn," he counseled. "I've worked here fer ten years and never knew that were her son."

 

Harry swallowed, looking to Louis.

 

"But I knew Louis didn't trust him and that should have been enough."

 

Louis pursed his lips.

 

"Think we all know I don't trust anyone near you that's not me," he quipped.

 

Harry nodded, biting his lip.

 

"He seemed alright..."

 

"Put paid to that radio career of his," Louis smirked.

 

Harry's eyes grew wide.

 

"Why would he risk that, I don't understand..."

 

Callum snorted.

 

"With a mother like Fiona, you think he had a choice?"

 

Harry let out a breath, swinging his and Louis' joined hands a little wistfully.

 

"I think we should get some sleep."

 

Louis smiled tiredly at his beau.

 

"We have a wedding to finalize after all..."

 

"Speaking of which," another voice entered the fray, causing Harry and Louis to turn towards it.

 

Elizabeth had swept along the hall to place herself in the doorway behind them.

 

Louis and Harry bowed respectfully.

 

"Ma'am," Louis murmured with a roguish smile.

 

"I had planned to offer you the use of the gardens," Elizabeth relayed. "A surprise wedding gift if you like..."

 

Harry gaped.

 

"What?"

 

"I have my own private Priest of course. One call and he can be available for the ceremony..."

 

Louis lifted  a brow at Harry.

 

"What do you want to do, H?"

 

"The Pagoda is _beautiful_ ," Harry smiled tentatively.

 

Louis nodded, turning to The Queen.

 

"If you're sure it's okay, we'd be honored to use the gardens," he confirmed.

 

Elizabeth nodded her approval.

 

"Consider it done."

 

//

 

Louis fidgeted nervously at the hastily-arranged altar, Callum by his side.

 

The gardens had been decorated within hours; arches erected and flowers twined into the white, laced structures. The pagoda was acting as the focus of the nuptials, Rupert and Callum acting as witnesses while Elizabeth and the rest of the house staff looked on. The soldiers were standing by quietly, respecting the occasion.

 

Louis wished for a moment that it was Liam's steady presence beside him and wished it was his best friend getting to see him and Harry finally do this.

 

But Callum was a father figure of sorts and he was so damn happy for them that Louis couldn't help breaking into a shaky smile at the man's robust grin, his face ruddied with excitement.

 

"He'll be along shortly," Callum assured Louis more than the patient Priest.

 

Harry had insisted he arrive after Louis to keep some tradition to their nuptials.

 

A soft gasp beside him had him turning; staring at the archway where his beloved was now stationed. Music started up from the string quartet but Louis was deaf to everything; his every sense zeroed in on one man.

 

 _Harry_.

 

Louis was wearing a petrol blue suit with a crisp white shirt, pale blue tie and brogues. Harry- _who he'd half expected to bowl up in a wedding dress-_ was also wearing a suit, same colour but different design to suit his lanky lean figure. The jacket was longer, the trousers sleeker. His white shirt was ruffled and he had a bow tie instead.

 

He looked beautiful. His hair looked to be embellished with extensions; long and incredibly curly. His face was almost pensive, softened with love and pinched with nerves. He clutched the bouquet of pale pink roses and the tiara in his hair was a perfect touch. Beaded exquisitely but not over-the-top.

 

Louis thought as he came closer that perhaps his lashes looked thicker and maybe there was a little shadow on his eyelids.

 

Rupert walked behind him holding a lace umbrella in place of a veil.

 

"Babe..." Louis whispered as Harry stopped next to him. "You look so beautiful."

 

Harry smiled proudly.

 

"Sorry I'm late."

 

Louis twisted his lips into a rueful smile to keep him from stating his true thoughts. That Harry might have changed his mind. He knew it hurt Harry when he said things like that so he stopped himself and let out a tiny sigh.

 

"I'm so happy you made it," he said.

 

Harry reached forward to grasp the material of the suit jacket at Louis' side as if to steady himself.

 

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He promised.

 

They chose not to use their own vows, saving that for when they had a bigger second wedding back home but the words weren't any less meaningful as Louis cleared his throat to speak them aloud, his heart thundering in his chest.

 

"I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to honour and tenderly care for you, to cherish and encourage your fulfillment as an individual for the rest of my life. I call upon everyone present to witness that I, Louis Tomlinson take you, Harry Styles, as my partner in marriage..."

 

Louis twisted his lips with a rueful smirk as he tried to twist the ring onto Harry's finger; almost dropping it the first time and having to take a deep breath the second time because his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't get the damn thing on.

 

When Harry repeated the words back to him he was already looking close to tears so when he fumbled with the ring; Louis stepped forward and cupped the back of his neck; sliding his arm around Harry's waist while he pressed a firm kiss to his temple, beside his tiara.

 

"Nearly there, babe," Louis murmured. "You're doing brilliantly."

 

Harry chucked out a half-laugh, his eyes fuzzy with tears as he appealed to the Priest. The man smiled at them patiently and Louis stepped back while the registrar asked them to hold hands. That part was easy. Louis kissed the back of Harry's gently while they waited for the sermon to be completed.

 

"Now that Louis and Harry have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and giving and receiving of rings in the presence of this company, I pronounce that you are now husband and husband. You may kiss the groom..."

 

Louis had grinned then and cupped Harry's face so sweetly, Harry had cried while they kissed; his wet lashes brushing against Louis' cheeks as their lips pressed together in a heart-felt kiss. It had taken what felt like forever to get there but it was final, now. It was official. They were married.

 

It was among biodegradable confetti that they walked to the waiting horse-drawn carriage; staring at each other with matching wide smiles and soft eyes. Once they climbed into the carriage they began kissing amongst their excited giggles, already oblivious to their onlookers.

 

On the train they held hands tightly and Harry curled to rest his head on Louis' shoulder while Louis talked softly about everything he had planned for their Paris honeymoon and it felt like everything had rushed by; gone all too soon.

 

When they got to the hotel Louis had picked, suddenly Harry felt like he was falling for him all over again. He felt like today was their first date and Louis was trying to impress him.

 

The _Westin Paris-Vendôme_ was exquisite- small and intimate but oh-so polished and exclusive. Louis had insistently picked him up to carry him over the threshold of the room that boasted balcony rooms with perfect views of the city, a tiny table and chairs set out in the fresh air.

 

Harry imagined he and Louis fucking on the balcony; maybe Harry sat in the chair with Louis in his lap or vice versa.

 

He imagined them sprawled out on the romantic four poster bed kissing each other's bodies and taking each other any which way they pleased.

 

He instigated the kissing; keen to show Louis exactly what he thought of the accommodation choice and keen to put the stamp on their newly husbanded status.

 

It had been a long and nerve wracking day though and Louis lost his erection despite wanting to make love to Harry so badly; so Harry had told him they had the rest of their lives to make love and he'd rutted himself off against Louis' thigh before falling into a sated and softly snored sleep.

 

//

 

The following morning they had taken their time with things.

 

Continental breakfast was eaten on the balcony; followed by a slow hot shower shared with even slower, hotter foreplay.

 

Louis had tumbled Harry on the bed afterwards and had made up for missing out on their wedding night. He'd made love to Harry looking at him; gazing into his eyes and thrusting deeply inside. He'd made Harry feel so perfect it had made him cry.

 

Harry had wanted to make Louis feel that perfect too so he'd taken him gently from behind; wrapping him in strong arms and filling him slow and deep and it was so intense; it was the ultimate consummation of their life-long vows.

 

Louis had surprised Harry by taking him not to the Eiffel Tower on their first day in the city; but to the famous Notre-Dame Cathedral. Harry had talked about Notre-Dame once when Niall was designing Gothic costumes for his latest catwalk show and Harry had gotten mildly obsessed with the dark; sumptuous tones and intricate art of the period; something which Louis had clearly stored away to bring alive now they were there on the very doorstep of the Gothic-style building with breath taking stained glass and fascinating gargoyles surrounding the archways.

 

"I can't believe you actually brought me here," Harry enthused as they tumbled out into the cloud-covered sunny day.

 

Louis had stayed very quiet during the walk around; had been very patient while Harry looked at everything. He'd held Harry's hand when he was reading signs or just looking at things. He'd let Harry go off to take pictures or buy mementos. He carried the flurry of gift-bags Harry had acquired on his several trips to the gift-shop while they toured.

 

Harry wanted to wrap him and kiss him deeply; so he did, smiling as Louis pushed onto his tiptoes to reach him allowing Harry to secure his arms around Louis' waist.

 

"I'm glad you liked it," Louis replied with a smirk that said he knew Harry would.

 

"All the stuff you talked about on the train- Place de Concorde, Sainte Chapelle, the Luxembourg gardens...you never mentioned this," Harry accused, stealing another soft kiss.

 

"Some things are better kept secret," he mused.

 

Harry leaned back with a bemused smiled, leading Louis towards a bench away from the now-bustling building. He sat down; eyes squinting against the sunlight as he stared at the front of the building.

 

"You know, the story of Quasimodo and Esmeralda was never quite like Disney told it," Harry mused softly, grasping Louis' hand and twining their fingers; letting their joined hands rest in his lap right by his inner thigh.

 

"No?" Louis let his gaze flick to where their hands lay; where Harry's jeans were stretched tightly across his toned thigh.

 

"No," Harry frowned a bit, licking his lips. "Esmeralda was a gypsy and Quasimodo was but one of many men who loved her. He fell for her when she brought him water while he was flogged in public..."

 

Louis looked at Harry's profile and shifted to press into his side as he stared at the imposing cathedral.

 

"Then what happened?" He asked.

 

"The real story is very long and complicated," Harry mused. "But basically he swung on ropes to save her from the gallows when she was charged with murder and he carried her to the Cathedral for sanctuary. Her gypsy family tried to save her but Quasimodo wanted to protect her and gave her over to the French troops only to find they were seeking her for hanging.

 

He pushed the leader from the top of the Cathedral to his death and Esmeralda's body was taken to Montfaucon; a graveyard for the condemned. The story said he stayed with her body and died of starvation. Their skeletons were found together and turned to dust on touch."

 

"Wait, am I the Quasimodo in the story?" Louis wondered aloud.

 

Harry couldn't help his splutter of laughter, his giggle as he turned towards him to kiss him.

 

"Shut up, you just ruined a perfectly good love story. It's supposed to be romantic."

 

Louis' eyes shone as he looked at his husband.

 

"Dying of hunger? Skeletons turning to dust?" He posed. "Sounds depressing to me."

 

Harry let go of his hand and cuddled him closer, cheek pressing against his hair.

 

"I hope I get to die with you."

 

Louis froze for a second, then let his body relax. A sigh escaped his lips.

 

"We've almost made that wish come true," he mused.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Hm...but we're still here. Someone wanted us alive."

 

Louis burrowed a bit closer.

 

"You think Liam still sees us down here?" Louis asked softly, swallowing back the tears he still hadn't shed from his best friend missing his wedding.

 

"Yeah," Harry nodded confidently, rubbing Louis' arm over his coat with his big hand. "I think he's always smiling down on us. That's what I remember most about him. He was always smiling..."

 

Louis let himself cry then; let the pain of losing his partner overwhlem him like it often did at the strangest moments; consuming him until he'd processed that feeling of loss again, until he forced himself to look to the future.

 

Once he'd blown his nose and settled back into Harry's warm cuddle, he nosed up under his chin a bit.

 

"Hey, you know...we haven't talked about children, yet," he broached.

 

Harry pulled back until he was smiling into Louis' face.

 

"Thought you'd never mention it," he admitted.

 

Louis shrugged.

 

"Since we started the children's charity I've been thinking about it more," Louis shared. "And I know you love children and want some of our own soon..."

 

Harry grinned, distracted into kissing Louis again, faces aching with their impossible smiles.

 

"We can look into surrogacy and adoption," Harry suggested. "I'd like to enjoy you a little longer before we expand the Tomlinson family name though..."

 

Louis laughed, taking  a deep breath at the sound of his name being used that way; as a given surname for Harry and any offspring they may decide to have.

 

"Harry Tomlinson, can we go back to the hotel?" Louis asked.

 

Harry pretended to look shocked.

 

"Why, what do you have planned with me, good sir? I hope you have a chaperone..."

 

"We're married now, darling," Louis teased right back. "That means you have to put out..."

 

Harry slapped a hand over his mouth as he let out a high-pitched laugh, reaching for Louis' hand and tugging him along; curling an arm around his shoulders as they rushed along the streets towards the trams that led to their hotel.

 

"I've decided to go celibate again," Harry announced freely, throwing an arm out dramatically. "All this pressure to have sex, it's suffocating..."

 

Louis chuckled, moving himself in front of Harry as if to catch himself in Harry's hold. It worked because Harry wrapped him up and ducked to kiss him where Louis pushed upwards.

 

"I loved you when you were celibate and I love you now," Louis promised.

 

Harry ran a thumb over Louis' eyebrow, his smile only slipping slightly at a scar there his digit ran over.

 

"I love you too," Harry promised softly, his eyes bright with love and excitement and his breath warm against Louis' face.

 

"I'm sorry for what I put you through to get here," Louis clutched at Harry's jacket lapels, crowded into his body where Harry held him tightly.

 

Harry shook his head, Eskimo kissing him with a dimpled smile that left Louis breathless.

 

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Harry smirked, swishing his hips against Louis'. "Although right now I can think of a few ways I'd like you..."

 

Louis arched a brow, pushing his hands inside Harry's jacket to splay them against his chest.

 

"Tell me more, husband..."

 

Harry's breath caught.

 

"I think it's best to _show_ you," he murmured suggestively, pulling his coat open to wrap Louis into it; against his chest.

 

Louis slipped his arms around Harry's waist and cupped his backside with a gentle squeeze.

 

"I think you need to do that right now," Louis agreed.

 

Harry pulled away and grasped Louis' hand firmly in his.

 

"I think I do," he mumbled as he pulled Louis along.

 

//

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
